Just Friends?
by ImWithTheVampires181
Summary: When Edward was human he had a Best Friend named Bella. When Edward "died" Bella was Changed. So what happens when 100 years later she meets him again. Will they fall in love or will they keep denying what is there, or will something split them apart?
1. Introductions

_I have been thinking this over for a while now and just decided to put my idea into word form. And here we are a new fan fic. I will update as much as I can but I have to write Confessions of a Hollywood Moviestar as well. not to mention I go to school soon to do my stupid TEE yay!...not._

* * *

**Prologue**

100 years I've been in this state, 100 years. I was 17 when I was changed. I was 17 when the best time of my life came to an end. The thing that hurts most is that I lived while he died. I lived to become a stronger being, while he died and became nothing.

Edward was my Best and only friend. When my parents were murdered his family took me in. His mother and father treated me just like they treated Edward. As part of the family. That god forsaken disease took everything from me in a mere matter of days.

MY best friend, my family and myself. Ever since that day I have become a completely different person. I have become Bella. Just the plain and simple Bella. Yet, that name sends fear into the hearts of everyone in the volitui. Because I, Bella am nothing without my family.

I have nothing to lose so I fight like that. I'm vicious. I have released the inner monster in me. I don't harm humans though. Not after seeing my best friend die. I would never let that happen if I can prevent it. That is why the Volitui fear me. I am unstoppable.

When I heard of a plan the volitui have devised to harm an innocent vampire family, I had no choice in the matter. I had to help them. I guess that leads to where I am now. Running through the woods in a town called Fork's to save this family.

I know what it's like to lose a family, so there is no way in hell that this family will suffer as I have.

**Chapter 1.**

As I run through the forest I let the barriers that shield my mind down so I can hear where they are. I then hear the thoughts of Aro as he explains to this family the reason for killing them. Merely because the talented one's will not join. Pathetic, but I had to admit this family had guts.

They haven't given up. As I draw near I shield my mind. I have discovered that almost the whole guard is here to kill this family. But Aro wants' to personally kill the son of this coven for insulting his intelligence. I draw near to the scene unfolding.

I want to get a look at the son before I strike. I already have a plan devised. As I peer around the tree the sight I see literally paralyses me briefly. For there in front of me is the person who I cared about most. There in front of me just meters away is Edward.

.

Aro is going in for the kill. He makes Edward stand up and look at him as he prepares to lunge at him. I cannot let this happen! I have lost my friend once before I won't let it happen again. I throw my plans out the window and strike. I lunged for Aro as I jumped out of the trees.

I grabbed his throat and shoved him into the stone cliff behind him. I hold him there. As I stare into his eyes I see the shock and fear. I laugh, and then I get serious. "Let them go" I snarled at him, "make your men let them go!" I yelled this time.

He instantly chokes out" Let them go, NOW!" he looks at Demetri, Demetri lets go of the blond older man of this family. The rest of the guard soon follow suit. I snarl at Aro " Now tell them to leave and head back to Italy", he looks at me fearfully and looks at them

" You heard her, go!, I will follow soon" he then returns his stare to me. "Good move Aro, it would have been unwise if you had chosen otherwise, now you are never to harm this family again, and you are never permitted to be on their territory, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!".

With that I let him go and watched Aro race of as fast as he could away from me to the guard. I turn towards the family, to Edward but before a single word leaves my mouth I am grabbed and taken into a hug." I thought I had lost you forever" Edward sobs, ' As did I Ed" I sobbed back.

I hugged him back and we both collapsed to the ground sobbing in each other's arms. I look up at him, he looks up at me and at the same time we say the same word " How?". But before either of us could respond a voice from behind me interrupts us

"I don't mean to be rude, but who the hell are you, and why are you bleeding?" I gasp and look at my leg which has been aching. After 100 years you learn to ignore the odd cut or scrape. But this is no cut or scrape, I'm talking a 5 inch gash in my calf. " crap" I respond then I continued

" when I was changed I only got half the dose of venom in my system, thus making me what you would call a hybrid I guess, I can run fast, I'm stronger but my skin is the same as a humans, I bleed and I bruise no biggie just an inconvenience" I let go of Edward and try to stand up,

naturally I stumble from the pain and naturally Edward catches me " Just like old time's hey bells, you haven't changed a bit" he smiles my crooked smile I can't help but laugh and reply " nah nothing much has changed just the fact that I look great for someone in her hundreds"

he laughed at that, I couldn't help but join in. Again the voice interrupts us " I don't mean to be rude but you going to bleed to death if you don't get that looked at" I look at the one who was talking and smiled

" I won't bleed to death, I technically cant I just get dizzy is all until the bleeding stops, but I better bandage it up your right, but before that I should introduce myself I have been ever so rude, My name is Bella and when I was human Edward and I were best friends"

Edward interrupts me " Were?, I think e still are" I smiled and continued " it's nice to meet you, however I wish it was under better circumstances".

They each introduced themselves one by one before Carlisle asked " May we go back to our house, I am a doctor and I will patch your wound up if you like, also I am sure that we would all like to meet the girl that sent the Volituri Guard running with their tails between their legs".

I smiled up at Carlisle and agreed to accompany them to their home. Edward of course being the gentleman that he was wouldn't hear my pleas to let me walk and carried me the whole way there. I just huffed and refused to talk to him. Just like old times.

.

As we neared the house I asked Edward " so you ever get a girl Ed or where the rumours true?" ha! That stopped him in his tracks just in time for me to wriggle out of his grasp and follow the rest of the Cullen's, who by this time had stopped and where looking at us.

Emmet then asked "what rumours?, oh please we need some good blackmail, he's a mind reader so he naturally knows all" I gasped " you read minds?' he just sighed and said I can't read yours" I smiled " well that's good to know".

I then turned back to Emmet " well you see Emmet when he was human all the girls were literally out to get him, everywhere he went he got harassed by at least 5 girls a day, that just the minimum, but each time he just politely turned them down, well this one time a girl named Jessica

would not just take no for an answer so she started spreading this rumour that Ed was" before I could finish a hand had clamped around my mouth and I was being dragged toward the house.

Though I didn't get to finish my speech Emmet and the other "siblings" as I like to class them as had gotten what I was about to say and where currently on the ground laughing in hysterics even Esme and Carlisle has a smile on their face as they followed us.

Edward just whispered to me "I cannot believe you just did that! Wait till I tell Emmet about the time you set the school on fire" he smirked evilly and continued to drag me while I silently plotted my revenge. Though he knew everything about me I knew everything about him to.

At least I think I do.

* * *

_Well there was the start of it._

_Let me know what you think. As always my starts are crap but thet get better i think............I will try to write longer to k._

_Chloe_


	2. Stories

_Hears an Update_

_Enjoy :)_

_Dw Im just getting all the details done in this chapter so I can write the actualy plotline hehehe_

* * *

After Carlisle had bandaged my wound I followed Carlisle into the lounge room and sat next to Edward opposite everyone. Edward smiled at me, damn that crooked smile. I smiled back and looked towards his family.

"Well" I said "Who wants to start? Any questions anyone?" Emmet laughed and said " Oh, you know only a few hundred". I laughed along, " ok who first" I said looking at them all Emmet raised his hand I laughed.

" yes Emmet" He looked like the small school kid who just doesn't shut up, but I liked him, he was like the older brother I always wished for. "So you and Edward, huh?" he moved his eyebrows and I nearly fell off the seat, at least he's strait forward I guess.

"It's not like that Emmet he's my best friend, that's it" for some reason they all looked sort of sad to hear that, I also noticed Edward stiffened, ah, he must be hearing their thoughts, whatever they are he's not too happy I tried to make them focus on me,

Edward was getting agro Eddie every second he heard their thoughts "How about I tell you my story?". Everyone looked at me and I snuck a look at Edward he looked relieved and gave me the _thanks for that_ look. Carlisle then said "please do Bella, we are most interested".

I breathed in an un-needed breath and started.

"I was born three days before Edward in the same town, actually I lived 10 houses down from him, our parents were good friends and naturally when they visited each other's houses Ed and I would also go along, so of course we became friends."

I noticed they all were listening so I continued." Everything was normal until school started, I had to stay home while Ed went to school and to tell you the truth I wasn't having a bar of that, I wanted to go to school like Ed and learn how to read and write,

so one day while mother and father went out leaving me alone with the house keeper I snuck out and climbed through Edwards bedroom window"

Alice burst in " please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" I smiled at her " well if by that you mean I stole some of Ed's clothes, changed into them, wore a hat to disguise my long hair and followed him to school then yes, yes I did" they all laughed while Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It worked though, my parents started going out more often and I was able to sneak into the classes undetected, well Ed knew of course he saw right threw me when I walked in the gates, if I do recall Ed you got mad".

I looked at him he just sighed "well, what if you had gotten caught, it wasn't safe for you to be around all those boys they liked to throw rocks and punch, what if you had gotten hurt?" I laughed "Oh yeah the whole _it's not safe for you_ speech geeze Ed for a kid you were so serious,

but how long until you saw I could look after myself?" I looked questionably at him. He muttered something "What was that Ed? Speak up" he glared at me and looked away "two days" he replied.

I could tell he was smiling "if I do recall you broke Michael's nose?" I laughed "Yes! God that was funny, I had to make a run for it though, if I got caught, well it's wouldn't have been good"

Emmet burst in "Why'd you break his nose?" Edward and I burst into laughter " well you see Emmet due to the fact that everyone knew Edward hung out with me Michael thought that if he hung out with Ed he would learn more about me.

And hopefully someday in that deluded brain of his we could get married" I stopped and shuddered before continuing " needless to say with him talking about me to Edward while I was there it was only a matter of time before I snapped,

ah I can remember it all as clear as a bell, Ed and I had just gotten out of Maths and were having lunch under the tree when Michael joins up and starts talking about me. Well when someone says that they stole you dress of the washing line last night, and it was currently hidden in there closet,

I sort of snapped, as much as I hated dresses that dress was given to me by my grandmother and it had sentimental value so I stood up and smashed my fist into his face, I didn't mean to break his nose but it was worth it with all the nick names he got" I laughed

" well I might just skip the rest of school life and continue on, My parents didn't really notice I was alive anymore by the time I was 10, they had become a vacant part of my life I started spending more time at Ed's with his parents.

then on my way home late one night I found them dead in the living room" I stopped for a minute and looked down to the floor.

Edward put a reassuring hand on my back and I continued "they had been murdered and I was going to be shipped off to an orphanage, thankfully Ed's mum and dad took me in and I was raised as a Mason, though I kept my last name Swan,

It was the only thing I had left of my old life, needless to say when Ed's mum found out about my adventures to school she was shocked, but let me continue as she knew either way I would just keep going anyways.

I was finally happy, I have a great life, a family and Edward life was perfect, before things started getting serious, oh god that day Ed's mum made me dress up in the whole ball outfit and did my hair.

I thought I was going to die, then she and Ed dragged me off to some party and left us there" I noticed Edward was trying to hold in his laughter " IT"S NOT FUNNY EDWARD" I burst out before I could continue my little rant he cracked and burst into laughter.

Now by this time I was glaring at Edward while he was cracking up in a fit of laughter while his family were looking at us strangely this was not good.

I regained my posture and ignored Edward and continued " don't mind him, he's just remembering how He BETRAYED ME I swear Edward if you ever trick me like that again I will seriously break your piano".

Ha that shut him up he glared at me while I heard Emmet mutter something like "you got told" under his breath.

"It was some fancy ball 16 year olds could go to, something like a celebration for someone, I never quite got who it was for but everyone sure knew who I was, I didn't even know them" at this Edward cracked up again but he stopped before I could yell and said " it was your party"

he cracked the biggest smile and his family burst out laughing.

I just sat there with my mouth open. I was shocked but somehow at least it made sense now.

"Erm moving on" they wouldn't listen to me. Oh Edward was going to pay. I had enough blackmail to sink a ship. It was time to turn the tables.

" err well Edward burnt down the church that night" I said loudly.

It worked they all shut up and looked at Edward. He glared at me and was muttering "why" I just continued " well after a while Edward and I got a bit drunk so we snuck out of the party and just walked around aimlessly looking for something to do, so we decided to visit the church.

Don't ask why I can't even remember why but on our way out Edward tripped and knocked over the candles which caused a bunch of events that set the church on fire.

We ran as fast as we could out of there and no one ever found out" I continued telling them all about the rest of my human life up to the point where Edward had supposedly "died".

"After I thought Edward and his family was dead I just walked around the streets aimlessly. I had lost everything twice and I was really distraught, I noticed someone was following me so I started to fun into the forest so I could hide. Bad idea.

The person following me was a vampire. This vampire was an odd one though. I haven't come across him again but after sucking my blood he bit me as if he was going to bite me again but stopped and realised what he had done,

he said he was sorry and started to suck the venom out but for some reason he stopped and ran. I crawled deeper into the forest and stayed there for 2 days before the pain stopped.

I didn't know what I was at first but I soon meat up with others that informed me of what I was and I started a new life,

I have the power of a shield you see, it lets me protect my mind, myself, my scent, others and I can also put the shield around my mind down so I can hear thoughts"

They all gasped at this and Edward looked at me " I haven't read any of your minds so it's alright don't worry, I only read human minds and enemy vampires. Moving on,

I realised that with this power I could help others, I wasn't going to let others suffer like I have so I infiltrated the Volituri and every time I heard of a plot to kill innocent vampires I would go and defend them, among the volituri I am know as the Defender,

lets just say that after I beat Aro and Demetri in a fight they have become quite scared of me,

I heard that they were heading to A place named Forks in Washington to kill an innocent family of vampires and I took no hesitation to come and hear. And here we all are"

With that my story was done and I flopped back into my seat.

After I had finished I heard each of the Cullen's stories.

I learned that they are "vegetarians" and live amongst humans. I was quite shocked, but it was typical Edward he always was a bit different, these people suited him well.

It hurt a bit to see how well they all got along. I have lived alone for all of my existence of a vampire and it's hard sometimes.

"Bella, Bella" I looked up Alice was talking to me "so where do you live?"

I was taken back. How do you tell a bunch of people you live in your car " I, um liveinmycar" They all looked at me oddly Carlisle said " you don't have a coven" I shook my head " I have always been alone, it was too hard to live with people" I looked at the ground.

"well them you will move in with us" Alice said "don't try and get out of it Bella because we all like you and quite frankly your not going anywhere" I just sighed and looked at the ground

"she's right you know" Edward said, I looked up at him and said "I know" he smiled and got up "now I do believe we have a car to go and retrieve".

With that we both ran out the front door and went to get my car.

Geeze these people don't waste any time do they.

Oh well I have Edward back and well....... a family.

* * *

_Not the best but I ahd to get the details done. _

_Chloe_


	3. What Could have been

_Here is an update._

_SOrry i have had so much homework it isnt funny!_

* * *

I can't believe the Cullens!

I have only been hear a week yet it seems like I have been here for a year! I have my own room, its next to Edwards for some reason, Alice forced me to go shopping after she found out that I owned 4 items of clothing, undergarments a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Alice was shocked actually she literally shut up when she found out about that. Hmmmmm I don't really want to do that again.

But seriously she bought clothes for me that was like overpriced! Im wearing something at the moment that would have cost $200 and that's just for jeans and a top! I only own jeans much to Alice's dismay.

We had a huge fight about what pants to wear she wanted me to wear skirts and shorts I said I only want jeans, well after about 1 hour and a temper tantrum I called Edward and made him tell her what I was like with dresses, needless to say I got my jeans in the end.

God I love Edward...

wait...

I mean as a friend for gods sake! Why the technicality bella?

Geez. Life's been great! Edward bought me a new car!!!! I wouldn't usually accept this but my old car was really old and it just wouldn't start. I think I know why but I love this new car to much to do that. It's a Vanquish, I think that's what they called it anyways.

I'll have to race Edwards's ppffftt Volvo later; he has no chance what so ever!

"Hey Bella" Alice and Rosalie say at exactly the same time as they enter my bedroom door. The boys have gone out hunting and Esme went to the shops to buy me some food,

she's so sweet I love her as a mum! Hell I even call her mum sometimes, she smiles at that well no she beams!

"Hey Al, hey Rose what's up?" I say as I sit up from my bed and place my book on the bedside table. Alice and Rose have smirks on their faces. Hmmm this cant be good.

"Well seeing as Edward is out we can finally spend time with you, seriously you two are inseparable!" Alice exclaims. I laugh "sorry about that Alice, I'll spend more time with you guys from now on k" I look at Alice.

"Good because I want to get to know about my new sister, I want to know EVERYTHING about my sister and Edward" She winks at me and I fall off the bed naturally with a thud before I face her. Alice and Rose are laughing at my little incident.

"there isn't really anything to say about that, were just friends"

Rose burst in "Cut the crap Bella, he's into you and I pretty sure your into him" I burst out " I AM NOT , we've always been that way, trust me he isn't and I'm not either, we are friends and that's that, why do you guys pester me about this? I don't get it" I stare at them both

and Alice sighs and looks away. "Bella, Edward has never been happy with this life he has never had a date, never really done anything than play music and drive his car, he's lonely Bella but he doesn't see it that way,

I have never seen him so happy or laugh so much as he has in the short time you've been here, it's almost like he's finally woken up and seen the sky for the first time"

I stare at her. "he's been sad?' I ask Alice. She still won't look at me but nods her head and says

" yes, he tries to hide it but with Edward there has always been something missing, whenever we ask about his old life he gets angry and jasper tells me later on he's really just sad so we thought maybe he lost someone and hasn't gotten over it,

he's a deep guy Bella you of all people would know that but he's never really opened up to any of us, even Carlisle agrees with us"

I'm getting pretty emotional now my Edward hasn't been happy?

Wait my Edward geeze.

"but Alice surely some one has tried to help him surely he has been asked out by others?'

Rose said " oh he has been all the time but he's always turned that down, never shown any interest so that only fuels out point that maybe he left someone when he was changed".

I look at her " it's really been that bad?" She nods her head " it has, and being an uneven family he always had to miss out in the couple pair ups, we try to include him but he just declines"

I stand up " well I'm hear now and I'm going to see to it that this crap stops! The Edward I knew was a deep individual but he was never depressed! It's typical Edward he analyses this way too much! That's it when they get back tomorrow we are going to break this daze he's in"

Alice and Rose hug me and say " thank you so much" Rose then asks " what are we going to do?"

um good point I hadn't gotten that far but before I can reply Alice just says " Leave it to jasper and I we'll set it all up"

I look at her "set what up" I ask.

Rose seems to know what Alice is talking about and is beaming "omg Alice this is just what we all need and Edward can finally play!"

I but in "What are you talking about?' Alice grins evilly " Bella have you ever heard of The Amazing Race?' I shrug " yeah I guess I never really watched it though I haven't really have time to"

Alice just says " then get ready for the Amazing Race Cullen Style!

With that she grabs Rose and runs out the door already on the phone. They can be so weird sometimes but hey they are my sisters and if it'll help Edward then I'm up for it!"

BRING IT ON!

**_Edward's point of View. This is while the Cullen boys Emmet, jasper, Carlisle and Edward are out hunting._**

" Hey bro" Emmet says while we are on our way to the hunting grounds as we like to call them

" what's up with you and Bella and don't act like there isn't anything going on either , you've changed, you've actually been happy for once"

Emmet and Jasper are looking at me while Carlisle is driving. I start to speak but Carlisle beats me to it " he's right son you've been a lot happier"

I just shrug and look out the window.

Since Bella has been hear everything seems so much clearer, like I have finally woken up, I don't think I have laughed so much in so long, I can tell my family think so, though they try to hide their thoughts I can still pick up on what they are thinking, have I really been that bad?

Without Bella life has been hard, I lost my family and I left my best friend alone to fend for herself, I promised her I would always be there and yet I failed that promise to her.

Look what happened to her.

She was changed and it wasn't even a full change, if I was around she would have been ok. It's my fault she became one of us.

It's my fault she got hurt the other night trying to save me.

I just haven't been able to live with myself not knowing where she was or what happened to her. By the time I had enough control to go and find her she had disappeared.

I found out that the very night I had "died" she had disappeared. That ripped me up. That was the night I stopped my vegetarian diet and gave in to the monster I really was.

I only broke out of it because I saw a girl who looked just like her when she was young and I thought what would Bella think of what I am doing?

She'd tell me to get a hold of myself!

"Edward?" Jasper says, I look up at him he continues "why the regret and self loathing?"

I just shrug and look out the car window watching the trees go by and wondering about what could have been.

Mother and I had talking about marriage just before we got sick and I was going to propose to her.

Now I'll never have the chance.

Everything has changed so much. I love her but she only see's me as a friend.

Oh well. I'll take whatever I get. If I'm only Bella's friend then I'll be the best one she's ever had.

It's the least I can do for what happened to her.

* * *

_hope that is alright lolz dw I shall try to write more kI_

_Chloe_


	4. What! No, Not School!

_Here is an update._

Enjoy it's 4 word documents worth lolz :P

* * *

It was all planned. The Cullen Amazing race was ready to run. Problem was that Esme and Carlisle said we'd have to wait until the weekend before we could start.

Something about Carlisle wanting to join in and he had to apply for the week off at work and also he had to notify the school of their absence.

Great now I have to wait 5 days for the games to start.

Oh, and if it couldn't get any worse I have to go to Forks High School now. That was part of the deal as well.

If I started to go to school the games could go ahead. How unfair! I couldn't say no and they all knew it! Gah I haven't been to school in AGES!

Oh, and to top it off I can't drive my car! Apparently it stands out to much.

Ha Rosalie gets to drive her car to school with Emmet, Jasper and Alice while I have to Ride in the Volvo with Edward. At least I can listen to the humans thoughts. Hahaha. Oh this should be interesting.

I am most interested to find out about this girl named Jessica. I nearly passed out laughing when I heard of her. She sounds just like the Jessica from when I was a human. Naturally I have to block out the Cullen's thoughts though,

something about one person being enough evasion of privacy hahaha oh well I don't really want to know what they all think anyway.

As Edward and I pull up at the school car park I suddenly start to panic and close my hands around the seatbelt. Edward won't make me get out of the car if it means he has to break it.....will he?

"come on" Edward says to me as he opens his door, I just shake my head and say "I'll wait here till it's over k" I smile at him and he laughs,

"so let me get this straight, you have no problem fighting the volituri but your afraid of going to school with a bunch of humans, my my Bella the chicken" he smirked, he knew I was going to get mad at calling me a chicken and get out of the car.

" Gah, fine I'll go but I'm not a chicken!", With that i grabbed my shoulder bad, got out of the Volvo and walked over to the rest of the Cullen's who were trying not to laugh for my benefit I think.

"Shall we go?" Alice piped up and with that we all walked up to the school. That was when I first heard the whispers both in their minds and to each other.

"Look it's a new Cullen", "oh she's new" and the most funniest yet it still made me angry to the core the voice of Jessica Stanley's mind " oh no, a new one, she better stay away from my Edward".

How dare her! Who the hell does she think she is! He's not her's! I'll show her wait till I get a hold of her!

I was just about to turn around and walk back to her before a wave of calm washed over me and I felt someone grab my arm and move me forward.

"You'll get used to it" Edward whispered in my ear. "How do you put up with that filth" I whispered back and shoved my arm out of his hand.

I could hear Jessica analysing if that was a gesture of affection from Edward or if he just hated me, she was hoping the second. Hmm I think this Jessica and I aren't going to get along.

I got my timetable from Mrs. Cope after hearing her thoughts. She was a nice old lady but she needed to stick to people her own age. We compared timetables before the bell went.

I had every class with one of them except gym which I had with no one great!..Not. Gym was first up so I waved goodbye to them all and walked off to the change rooms.

As I was getting changed all the girls where analysing me. Not only could I feel their eyes on me, but I could also hear their thoughts. Somewhere just perverted while others were Jealous.

I'm happy to say that Jessica's was one of the jealous ones.

Oh great! Jessica is coming over to me to get my life story and to find out if Edward and I are a "thing" I'm going to kill her.

Hmm could I just say here's my life story, I was born then changed into a vampire and now I'm about to eat you, by the way Edward and I are friends you little,

"Hi I'm Jessica" She butt in while I was pondering my thoughts

"Hi, Bella"

I responded while I finished changing and put my other clothes in the locker, this was the one time I had to wear shorts and I was hating it.

"I see your new here" Jessica continues.

"Your assumption is correct" I responded looking at her for the first time, she looked like some spoilt diva that gets dressed up for school.

"so you the new Cullen girl hey" she said sweetly while her mind was the complete opposite.

"Yeah I guess I am, they all have been so nice to me, especially Edward he's such a sweet guy"

HA! That just sent her mind haywire it was like it was in meltdown function or something I decided to continue this was just too much fun

" I mean I have only been here a week but already he's made me feel so much at home you know?, like he drove me to school because I don't have a car and he even took me out the other night"

ok that wasn't a complete lie he technically did take me out, we went to the meadow the other night and filled each other in on our lives. Jessica's mind was still in meltdown mode but she was recovering

"how...how sweet of him yeah he's a really good guy he's helped me out a few times as well"

haahahhaha I can see her mind and the only time he helped her out was when he said the teacher was looking for her because she forgot her homework.

" yeah he's really good at that stuff I feel really at home with them all, Edward is even taking me out to Port Angeles to see a movie this week"

Yes finally that hit a nerve.

With that Round going to me I said "see ya later Jess" and walked off.

Ha Jess has no chance against me.

Wait.......

What did I just say?

Edward was never taking me to the movies.

Wait did I just hint to Jess that I like Edward?

Oh Crap Edward probably heard every word I just said.

Oh Crap!

Gym was a blur.

I couldn't hit the ball at all because I was still stressing out about what I said in the change rooms.

Before I knew it gym was over and I was on my way to French with Jasper.

I was still freaking out and sat down next to him and sighed. He looked at me and said "what's the matter your emotions are about to make me run out the door screaming I hate my life" he smiled.

"Sorry Jasper I just had an hour of Battling against Jessica, I'm glad to say I won but gah! I'm such an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Jasper I'll tone down my emotions k" as I notice he's holding onto his desk very tightly. As I toned them down he relaxed.

The French teacher hadn't shown up to school today so we had a free 2 hours before lunch.

"Ah so this is why Edward's emotions were going haywire in chemistry" Jasper stated. I gasped and looked at him "Oh god he was listening" I slapped my forehead "I am the biggest idiot".

Jasper was just looking at me like I was a weirdo but then he said "why what happened?" I hesitated,

but he said "you can trust me you know, we are family and family looks out for one another" I was shocked.

I looked at my desk.

No one in a long time has ever said that to me. That I can trust them, and for jasper to say we are family wow I feel so...loved.

He looked at me. "you know that you need to trust more Bella"

I looked up at him "I know but it's so hard Jasper, after fighting for so long it's so hard to trust people, because I'm scared Jasper,

I'm so scared that at any moment I'm going to wake up and find out that its fake, I don't want to get hurt, its happened to many times".

Surprisingly Jasper said " I know what you mean, with all the fighting and not being able to trust" he was looking down now at the desk he then proceeded to continue

" when I left Maria I couldn't trust anyone, it was so hard to trust Alice the first time I saw her, she said that she had visions and that we were meant to be together, I didn't believe her and I almost walked out there and then,

but she asked me to please stay and hear her out, so I did, after she had finished talking she asked me about myself,

so, I told her,

it felt so good to tell somebody and have them listen, I expected her to run away but she didn't, she took my hands and told me that everything was going to be ok now and that I could trust her,

so I did and I haven't looked back".

I was shocked.

I never knew the extent of jasper's story. I hadn't really got to know him but now....I had a whole new opinion of him.

"I....thank you so much Jasper" a tear slid down my cheek.

Odd.

I've never cried before, well since I was changed. I wiped it away and sighed.

"Everything's changing" I said to him.

He smiled and said "that is what family does to you Bell". I smiled at him.

I told him about the gym incident, about what I told Jessica and how I made an idiot of myself.

"you weren't being an idiot you know, what you did was normal, she does that a lot to people, gets them so riled up that you snap, it happened to me you know" he laughed.

I laughed then said "do continue".

"well when we first came here Jessica had her sights set on either Edward or me, she tried to get me first but the second she came up to flirt with me if that's what you call it, it was more like she threw herself at me, only I didn't catch her and she fell face flat on the floor,

I pretended I hadn't seen her and pretended to be re arranging my locker, she got up and started gushing about what a klutz she was and what her name was"

we both burst into laughter

" you know what I did?"

I shook my head

" I said that's nice, walked right past her grabbed Alice and kissed her, yes in front of everyone just because Jessica Stanley's emotions got to me" he looked away sheepishly and we laughed.

"After that we had to say that I wasn't even related to Alice".

With that the siren went and it was time for lunch.

I packed my bad and nervously got up and followed Jasper out the classroom door.

I think I'm starting to like this trust thing.

As we entered the cafeteria I just looked down and followed jasper to the food line and waited.

I got my food and Jasper paid seeing as I didn't really have any money and we walked over to the "Cullen Table".

We sat down and I was the only one eating. Edward then came over with the rest of the family and sat down.

He sat across from me and said "so what movie are we seeing" he said with a crooked smile.

I threw my fork onto my plate and groaned before putting my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Ed she just got to me so much, her thoughts were gah sorry I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out and" but before I could finish he burst out laughing.

I glared at him "what" I asked.

He continued to laugh and then said

"oh I don't mind... I thought it was hilarious that I almost had to walk out of class you really hurt her ego"

I laughed "yeah I sort of did didn't I?"

I picked up my fork but before I could say anything 2 things happened.

Edwards's eyes went black

and I heard "him".

Mike Newton.

Oh god it's happening all over again.

"Hi I'm Michael Newton, but you can call me mike or well whatever you want" He gushed and tried to say seductively.

Edward and I both tensed at the same time.

His thoughts were pretty bad words such as sexy and babe were being used.

"Err hi Mike I'm Bella, nice to meet you" I shook his hand.

"Why don't you come sit with us there's plenty of room at our table and everyone wants to meet you". He pointed at his table.

About 4 of them looked approachable,

the others were Jessica's minions and where currently trying not to glare at the "boy stealer".

"I'm pretty happy hear thanks Michael" I stated and continued to eat my lunch

" aww come on don't be like that" with that he grabbed my arm and started to pull me up,

"hey Michael let go freak" I was about to punch him but before I could Edward stepped in.

" I do believe she said to let go of her" with that he punched Michael in the face and all I heard was a crunch of a broken nose,

and a girly scream as mike Newton squealed like a girl laying on the floor holding his now bleeding nose.

I had forgoten about jasper and covered the scent of Mike's blood with my shield.

I'll explain later why they can't smell it.

A teacher walked in and dialled an ambulance immediately while he proceeded to push children away to get to the now screaming mike.

He took one look at Edward and me and said "Principals' room now".

With that Edward and I walked out of the cafeteria and to the principal's office.

Before we entered I said to Edward "leave this to me I have it under control and Ed...Thanks so much" .

With that I winked at him and started the water works.

Edward supported me into the principal's office while I was sobbing. There were tears and everything.

The teacher that sent us here barged in and explained to the principal what had happened.

Apparently for no reason Edward punched Mike in the face.

I sobbed even harder and said " he" sob "s lie" sob "ing" sob.

That shut them up and they looked at me. "Well then what happened?" the principal said.

Still sobbing I said " Michael just came out of know where and started talking to me then he said to hang out with him, I declined and he proceeded to grab my arm and yank me out of my seat, I told him to stop but..but he just kept yanking me out of my seat"

I broke down sobbing,

I'm getting good at this crying thing

"I was so scared" I rubbed my arm to add to the effect

"Then Edward told him to stop and then he punched him, but only because mike was hurting me " I put my head in my hands and sobbed even harder.

The principal looked at Edward and said " is this true young man "

" Yes sir, Bella looked very uncomfortable and I could see Michael was hurting her, it was the only thing I could do" Edward stated

I sobbed again.

"Well then I will be suspending Michael for a week, and would you mind taking Bella home, I don't think she's up for anything else today" the principal said.

I leaned into Edward and said "I want to go home I need to get away from here, please can we go"

I whispered the last part.

The principal and Teacher fell for it hook line and sinker.

We were given a pass and sent home so I could see Carlisle and have a rest.

As soon as we where speeding home we burst out laughing.

But I noticed that we weren't really going home.

"Hey Ed" I asked.

He looked at me trying to keep a straight face,

"yes Bella" he smiled his crooked smile.

I looked away.

"Where are we going" I looked back at him.

He smiled again and said, "why to watch a movie of course".

With that he sped up and off we drove to Port Angeles to watch a movie.

* * *

Hoped you liked it :)

Chloe


	5. Pink Volvos and wolves

I know I havent updated and I am so so sorry. I have had so much work that it's not even funny.

I am giving you this now because i need to give you something but I am writting another chapter now as wella s a chapter for confessions of a hollywood movie star ok.

Please give me some time i will ahve them up by the end of the weekend ok.

Sorry again I am almost on school hols 4 two weeks so i will update more frequently ok.

Thanks so much guys

Chloe

* * *

This is great!

Due to my little "misadventure" I am to emotionally scared to go to school for the rest of the week, and apparently I will only talk to Edward, something about trust issues,

well that's what the principal of Forks High thinks anyway.

What really happened is that Carlisle is letting Edward and I have the week off school because apparently I need to "adjust" to the Cullen lifestyle.

I think he was just being nice and letting Edward and I catch up. I mean after almost a century there is a lot of catching up to do.

Like what I'm doing right now.

While I was catching up with Edward He talked about his car. This crappy Volvo that he raves about.

I think personally that it needs some modifications to the paint job.

So right now while he's out hunting I am painting his car with pink and hot pink flames. It just gives the car that extra "charm" I think.

I think he's going to kill me but hey he'll have to catch me first, like that's going to happen.

"err, Bella you do know that your painting his car hot pint right?" Emmet said.

I could see he was trying not to laugh at the fact that Edward is going to have to scratch this paint off, but he looks kind of scared to.

"I am quite aware of that Emmet, I just think that it needs the added bonus of pink flames, it's going to be such a hit on YouTube, don't you think?

I mean all the kids at Forks High are going to see Edward's really cool Volvo fully pimped out, I'm even contemplating pink dice for that final touch".

By this time I was trying not to laugh.

Emmet was in the same boat and walked off saying "I'd start running now if I were you".

I laughed. This is going to be funny. I mean I always did this as a kid.

There was this one time I "accidentally" forgot to mention to Edward that his mother had forced me to have a bunch of really snotty girls over for morning tea.

So when Edward came looking for me topless asking me what shirt to wear for the dance on that night he got the shock of his life.

Literally 5 girls all of a sudden started screaming at him to let them choose, and then he just bolted out of the room with the girls in toe.

I was left sitting with Edward's mum in the house when she looked at me and said "you planned this didn't you".

After my parents had died she tried to assume this mother role and tried to give me the mothers look

I just said

" I may have forgotten to mention that I was having people over, but I had no idea of what would be the outcome of this miscommunication"

she sighed and muttered something like

" young love"

I laughed because it's what those girls were.

They were in love with Edward and had chased him.

That's what she meant.

Right?

.

I packed up and walked out of the garage and into the house towards the computer.

I made a video on Movie maker and then uploaded it to YouTube.

Now all I need someone to do is YouTube Edward Cullen and they will get the result "Edward Cullen's new pimped out ride". (Not really sorry).

They will then proceed to spread the email and when school starts everyone will know about his new pink pimped out ride and I will get to drive my vanquish to school.

Lolz it's the perfect plan.

The video uploaded to the account of Cullenator, yeah I know but Emmet helped me with the name ok.

I sat down on the couch and proceeded to watch TV with Emmet and Alice.

Alice looked at me and said "you have no idea what you are getting yourself into do you?" she gave me this weird look and it seems to me that it has a double meaning.

"Am I sensing a double meaning here Alice?".

She looked surprised, but quickly composed her face and said "it's nothing I just had a vision is all and trust me you are completely oblivious to what's going to happen" She smiled triumphantly at me.

I'm not liking this.

" it's only a car Alice he'll get over it" I said confused. "i mean he can just get the paint refixed it he wants to, what's the big deal" I looked at her.

She laughed and said "see Emmet no idea".

Emmet nodded and I jumped out of my seat ready to tear into them but before I could say anything there was a roar of anger and the door burst open.

In the doorway was a very angry looking Edward, followed by a laughing jasper.

"WHO DID IT?" Edward yelled.

"EMMET WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?" Edward was marching over to Emmet.

I actually saw Emmet cringe and Alice moved away from him a bit.

"I did nothing I swear Edward" Emmet said fearfully.

"WELL THEN WHO DID THE TOOTHF" Edward stopped and looked at me

"YOU" is all he said.

OK I'm starting to see why they are scared of him.

"Thanks a lot Emmet couldn't you have focused on the wall or something, he reads minds!" I exclaimed and proceeded to grab my mobile off the coffee table and bolt out the open window.

I am quite skilled at the craft of jumping out windows, most of the time they aren't open however, I count myself lucky today.

I started running full blast through the woods.

I took my chance and looked behind me.

What I saw wasn't pretty.

There was a very angry looking Edward running full blast after me and proceeding to get faster every moment.

I sped up and kept running.

All of a sudden Edward yelled at me to stop.

I wasn't falling for this and I kept running looking behind my shoulder and laughing at him.

Only instead of still running I ran right smack into something hard and fell to the ground.

I looked up and to my surprise I saw a giant wolf glaring right back at me.

" BELLA, STOP JACOB SHES NOT ONE OF US! SHES PART HUMAN, JACOB PLEASE SHE DIDN"T KNOW ABOUT THE TREATY"

The wolf looked at me.

His eyes were so intelligent, so human.

"Your beautiful, look at your eyes they are like I'm looking into a human's eyes, amazing" I said.

The wolf really was mesmerising.

I had never seen anything like it. I started to push myself up but I gasped and looked down at my arm.

It was cut really badly from the wolf's claws and was bleeding pretty heavily.

I need to get this looked at before I get dizzy and pass out.

To my surprise the wolf let me free and walked off.

I sat up and looked at my arm.

It was pretty cut up but it'll heal by the weekend if I get Carlisle to fix it.

I heard a twig snap and looked up at my surroundings.

Edward was looking distraught and wouldn't move another step. It was like he was behind some invisible line while I was on the other side.

I stood up and turned around. There beside me was a young boy, about the age of 16 or 17 in nothing but jeans.

He was huge! Taller than me!

He put his hand out towards me.

I shook it and he said " I'm Jacob, Jacob Black, I am one of the Quillet wolves, did you know that you where trespassing on our land?" he looked at me.

I shook my head and said "no I am so sorry, I didn't, I was just mucking around with Edward and then I ran into you, are you ok by the way I hit you pretty hard"

I had gathered that this Jacob was a shape shifter.

I have heard about them and when your part vampire nothing seems strange anymore.

He smiled and said" s' alright, I've had worse, are you ok I didn't mean to cut your arm up, I thought, well you know what I thought, you better get it looked at shouldn't you?" he said concerned.

I nodded "I probably should, its bleeding pretty badly, hey!, We'll have to catch up! I've never met a werewolf before! How about tomorrow night we go into Port Angeles or something? it's the least I can do for coming onto your land" I smiled at him.

He seems really nice I don't know what Edwards cussing to himself about.

"I will have to consult with Sam but seeing as your, do you drink human blood?" he asked me.

I shook my head.

" no, if that's what your worried about the only thing I can do that is different to a human is that I am stronger, can run faster and I have some ability's, like the Cullen's" I laughed" I wouldn't give up McDonalds for anything" I grinned and he laughed.

"It shouldn't be a problem then; can I call you to let you know?"

I smiled at him "sure, hey if there are more of you bring them along it should be fun, oh and it's my treat, I came on your land so I pay ok".

He laughed and said "hey we aren't likely to give up a free meal".

I gave him my number by sending his phone a text message and I proceeded to walk the 2 miles towards Edward.

I was getting dizzy by this time and I knew I was in trouble of passing out.

"Edward, I really need to get home to Carlisle" I whispered out.

All I remember is his face looking angry then the utmost concern before passing out into blackness.

* * *

ooo so Jacob comes onto the scene.

Let me know what you think.

Im not planning a Jacob/Bella its just to get Edward jelouse....ok and maybe a paintball fight between them all but hey! who knows lolz

Let me know k

Chloe


	6. dreams and phone calls

_Ok I know I saif I would do the confessions story But this one I just kept writting sorry :(_

_Don'ty worry im almost finished on the next chapter of confessions ok :)_

_Thanks for the feedback on the paintballing by the way lolz it was a joke but now I may actually use it in the story now lolz._

* * *

I'm walking down the street to home.

It's Twilight and I'm late for something.

I run faster, mother and father are going to be so mad.

I shouldn't have stayed out so late with Edward, now I won't be able to go to his house tomorrow for sure! I speed up even faster.

Father says I shouldn't run so fast, that I'll get hurt and that other kids will be jealous but no one's around and mother won't see so it'll be ok.

Father.

I can't picture his face for some reason.

But oh I can picture mothers face when I walk in the door. She is going to be so mad.

Why tonight of all nights did they both have to be home and want me to have dinner with them? I like it when they are away on errands and are away from weeks on end. It means I get to spend more time with Edward and his family.

I reach the door and open it.

"mother I'm so sorry I'm late I lost track of time I..." I walk around into the dining room and I'm screaming a bloodcurdling scream.

"MOTHER! FATHER! MOTHER MOTHER!"

There's blood everywhere, the whole dining room is a mess, the tables upturned and there's blood, blood, BLOOD.

I can see mother bleeding she's not moving and father. FATHER I CANT REMEMBER HIM!.

I run to mother.

"MOTHER MOTHER, WAKE UP MOTHER" I'm screaming with tears running down my cheeks,

why am I crying, what's happening? Mother isn't moving and I can't see Father.

I need to get help. HELP!

" HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I scream from the dining room.

No one comes.

" HELP! HELP ME SOME ONE PLEASE HELP, MOTHER! MOTHER, HELP SOMEONE" I'm screaming so loud.

"BELLA?"

I hear Edward and his mother yell.

"HELP ME! SHE WONT MOVE! EDWARD DO SOMETHING!" I'm on the brink of hysteria now. Edward rushes in first followed by his mother.

"EDWARD GET BELLA OUT OF HERE NOW AND RUN TO THE POLICE STATION!" Edward's mum never looks this scared and Edward has gone pale. I'm sobbing and shaking.

I can't move.

Edward leans next to me and picks me up, I just sob in his arms.

I am put down on the steps of the front porch and Edward reassures me " I'll be right back ok Bella, stay here until I get back" I just nod my head and watch him run off to the police station.

Time passes and all I can do is sob. I am aware of Edwards's mother running to and fro other houses alerting them of the current situation but I don't care and I just sob and shrug off all who approach me.

After a while I am aware of Edward by my side. I lean into him and sob.

"Is she going to get better" I know what the answer will be but I just needed to say it.

He puts his arms around me and says "I don't know Bella" I just sob even louder.

After a while Edward's mother tells him to take me back to their house she will be there later, also to tell his father what has happened and to get over to my house as fast as he can.

We reach Edwards house and all I can do is stare at the ground and sob. Mother, father.

I can't remember fathers face but I remember everything about mother, where is father?

Then all I can think is mother and I break down again.

I am aware of being tucked into a bed and see Edward turn off the light and shut the door

"i love you Edward" I whisper and then the darkness spills over and I give in.

I bolt upright and at first the light hurts my eyes. I realise it's not the light that's stinging my eyes but tears.

Then everything comes crashing down and I realise its the same dream that has haunted me since my parents died.

A sob chokes in my throat but before I can do anything else a voice says "oh thank god".

It's Edward.

He wraps his arms around me and I lean into him. I quickly pull away and proceed to get up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you lost a lot of Blood Bella, Carlisle didn't know how you where still able to breathe you had lost that much" Edward explains.

" I'm so sorry Edward I meant to tell you guys, but I just thought that if I told you what happens when I lose a lot of blood you guys wouldn't treat me the same" He sighs and looks me straight in the eyes

" next time you tell us everything so we know what to do ok".

I nod and for the first time I realise he's still in the same clothes he was in when I passed out.

"Edward how long have I been out?' he looks at his watch

"exactly 10 hours and 20 minutes, it's now 3: 20 in the Morning".

I sigh. "Well that's a new record" I exclaim.

His face gets angry and he says "You mean this has happened before?" he stares me in the eyes.

I look away and say "well yeah, when I lose a lot of blood I pass out, always though I get away in time and out of harm's way, I make new blood very fast so I'm not out for more than usually 6 hours max".

He stares at me in the utmost disbelief. "I can't believe this has happened before! Don't you have any sense of self preservation Bella?"

Ok Edward I'm not suicidal.

"Of course I do Edward! It's just, I didn't really care much because well ...I had no one to miss me" I look away and the dream catches up with me and I wipe my eyes.

"I don't like to pass out, it......it" I couldn't finish.

I don't like to think about it it's too hard. All that blood, and I can never picture my father's face, it's almost like my memory has been messed with.

"You don't like to dream about the night your parents died?" Edward said.

He wasn't looking at me. "How did you know?" I questioned, I haven't spoken about it to anyone.

"You where screaming and crying in your sleep Bella, everyone heard" He seemed embarrassed.

"What else did you hear?" I was getting worried now because those last four words of my dream.

He shifts in his seat and gets up, "nothing important Bella" he smiles my crooked smile and I smile back. I proceeded to get out of bed and stand up.

My legs feel a bit weak but it will be better before no time.

I follow Edward out the door of what I now notice is my room. He must have been here all the time watching me. I feel pretty rotten for scaring him like that.

I walk down the stairs to a smug looking Alice and it seems that there is some joke going on that I'm not getting.

As soon as they see me they all rush over and I am swamped by hugs and "are you alright?" from them all. I laugh.

"Geeze guys I'm fine, I'm fine just let me sit down".

As requested they allow me to sit down before they all sit down including Edward.

Alice then starts the convosation "so tell us what happened and if it's alright, why you where screaming" I sigh and then begin to tell them.

I tell them everything.

About Jacob and about what I dream about. When I'm finished Edward asks me " how are you feeling now". I jump up and say "like I was before, I feel 100% healed".

I sit back down and then everything is silent before Edward blows up.

He jumps from his seat and proceeds to yell at me

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHERE YOU EVEN THINING BELLA! BECAUSE OF THAT MUTT I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU! AND YOU PLANNED TO CATCH UP WITH A PACK OF THEM AT PORT ANGELES TONIGHT! ARE YOU INSANE?" he was really angry.

He wasn't finished yet.

All of the Cullen's where now staring at Edward and then to me as he proceeded to say " OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU HAVE EVER DONE THIS IS THE DUMBEST BELLA!!, A PACK OF WEREWOLVES, YOU WILL CALL THAT MUTT RIGHT NOW AND TELL HIM THE DEALS OFF!" he fumed.

OK no way is that happening, I am going to meet up with them tonight whether he likes it or not.

I get my phone out of my pocket and dial Jacobs number it rings and then " s'hello" Jacob slurs, he must have been asleep, woops.

"hey Jake it's Bella here" there is a pause " Bella? OH BELLA!, hi sorry its early is all"

I interrupt " I Know Jake and I'm really sorry but I was just wondering if I could come and pick you and some others up today at about 4 in the afternoon, wait how many are coming?".

Edward's face is a mask of rage and surprise.

He lunges for the phone but I'm one step ahead of him and barricade myself in the broom closet.

He's proceeding to bang on the door.

"Um, it will be me and three others, is that ok?" Jacob asks.

"yeah sure Jake not a problem at all ok I'll pick you guys up at around 4 ok?" I ask.

Jacob replies: "sure, sounds great oh and um what's that noise in the background Bella?" Jacob asks questioningly.

I laugh "oh that! That's just Edward testing out his new drum set, I got to Go Jake k I will see you at four ok" I say.

"Yeah sure Bella see you at 4 byes" he responds.

"Bye" I say and then hang up.

I put my phone in my pocket and proceed to open the closed door and waltz over to the couch.

Edwards stomping right behind me

"WHAT WAS THAT? I THOUGHT I SAID NOT! TO GO".

I laughed

:"yes you did Edward but seeing as I rule my own world I thought that I may want to go to Port Angeles with a bunch of wolves because it sounds interesting and because it is the nice thing to do". I reply smoothly.

"THE NICE THING TO DO? ARE YOU INSANE?" Edward starts fuming.

I sigh.

"Edward take a seat" I pat the couch and he hesitates and then sits down.

"I know your taking the breakup of your car badly Edward but you shouldn't take it out on me, I had good intentions ok and it seemed like a good idea ok" I said to him.

"are you saying that, I'm taking this badly and that you only asked Jacob to Port Angeles because it seemed like a good idea at the time Bella?:"

I smiled

"you could say that Edward, but I also asked because it was the polite thing to do and it is always good to get to know your neighbours" I said.

He just shook his head and sighed "so you're not going to date a werewolf then?"

I lost it I'm sorry to say.

I was composed and then I was holding my sides I was laughing so hard.

I managed to spit out "oh my god Edward what the hell are you on?" I was laughing so hard I am pretty sure my face is going red.

"What? I was just wondering is all, you seemed into him" Edward laughed,

though it wasn't his usual laugh, it almost seemed that he was... No he's not jealous I mean why would he? It's not like we are together or anything, we are just friends and friends look out for each other.

I regained some dignity and stopped laughing and faced the rest of the Cullen's.

Ok Alice is freaking me out, it's like she knows something that I should know.

"So Alice I think it's time you told me about your little vision of me, what am I so oblivious to?" her face dropped and Edward was staring at her.

He had the strangest face, I've never seen it before.

"Well, um, you see Bella your oblivious to the fact that," She didn't finish her sentence and was looking worried.

"Your oblivious to the fact that Alice gets to choose your clothes for tonight" Edward said.

I jumped out of my seat

"oh no! Not after last time" I exclaimed.

Alice sighed and said "Bella either way Rose and I will get you dressed and you will wear it, there is no escape!"

With that Alice and Rose dragged me out of the room into their evil lair of DESIGNER CLOTHES!!!!

Here is a quick POV swap

Edward POV

Well at least I know that Bella didn't have romantic intentions, but I don't trust that mutt Jacob.

He isn't going to even get a chance with Bella if I can help it!

I think it's time I payed Jasper and Emmet a little visit.

I mean if I'm going to follow someone around Port Angeles then I'm going to need some help.

* * *

_hahaha I hope you liked it_

_Catch You guys later_

_**Chloe**_


	7. Brick Throwing and Who's That Girl?

Well if this couldn't be any more annoying! Edward has gone all evil genius on me.

Well not technically but he has this evil look on his face and can't look me in the eyes without smirking.

Something's up with him?

This is just like that time his mother threw me a birthday party. He had the same look in his eyes. Wait. It's not my birthday is it?

Hope not.

The sooner I get out of the house the better. I'm really looking forward to the Port Angeles trip with Jacob and some other wolves.

OK maybe Jacob's hot but he has nothing compared to Edward.

I mean Jacobs got the whole hot Indian/ modern thing going but Edward has perfected the "look" if you would call it.

His crooked smile and the way his eyes look right into my so WHAT THE *&^%, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! EDWARD IS JUST A FRIEND, FRIEND BELLA. OH WHATS THAT BELLA. EDWARS YOU'RE FRIEND! I groan.

The sooner I get out of here for a break the better.

Jasper starts laughing.

My head snaps up "what!" I half yell at jasper.

He just laughs and then says "whatever you're in denial about Bella you're not convincing yourself very well are you?" He asks questioningly.

"What is up with you people? What's with all the cryptic crap!".

This just makes Alice walk into the room and laugh.

"See jasper, I was right, Emmet owes me $100".

Great now Emmet walks in the room.

"Alice! I am not giving you $100, she hasn't told Edward yet, it doesn't count until she tell him she loves h" Emmet shut up once he realised I was the one sitting on the couch.

All of a sudden this anger just burst.

I'm not proud of my anger but I was mad! "WHAT! YOU'RE MAKING ALL THESE CRYPTUC CRAP ABOUT ME AND EDWARD, TOGETHER! ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT PART OF FRIENDS DON"T YOU GET! I AM SICK OF ALL YOUR CRAP! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I was standing up now and my fists where closed by my sides. I was shaking I was that angry.

They had no right.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me but I put my shield up and glared at jasper "DONT YOU DARE!" I snarled.

They all took a step back.

Clearly they hadn't seen this coming.

I walked towards Alice and stopped. "You will tell me now what you're so called vision was Alice or so help me, your wardrobe will be history".

They all sighed relief.

I looked again at them.

They were scared of me.

I unclenched my fists and took a step back.

"I...I'm so sorry...I...didn't mean to I just...I just was so mad... I...I wasn't going to hurt you, you know that right? I don't hurt people close to me, I swear".

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes I hadn't meant to I just I just lost it.

Alice went to grab my arm "It's ok Bella we knew you wouldn't you just surprised us is all" She smiled but I couldn't look her in the eyes.

I looked to the ground and muttered "I really am a monster".

I shook Alice's arm off and turned to get my phone and purse when something hit me in the face. I put my hand on my cheek.

I looked at what had hit me and came face to face with the eyes of Alice.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN BELLA! YOU THINK YOU DON"T DESERVE THIS?" she questioned me.

Well she has hit the nail on the head there, I don't think I do.

"of course I d" I started to say.

" DONT YOU LIE TO ME BELLA, YOU DESERVE THIS AS MUCH AS ANY OF US DO! YOU DESERVE A FAMILY!" I proceeded to turn around when Edward walked in.

He took one look at me holding my cheek and started yelling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Obviously everyone's minds are going haywire and he can't make any sense.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked me as he walked over.

I stepped back.

I can't look at him right now. Not after what Emmet said.

"I...I'm fine Edward you know just getting a lesson knocked into me" I laughed.

I turned around and grabbed my phone and purse.

I looked at Alice and smiled "Ok Alice lesson learned I deserve a family as much as the next kid does, thanks for being my sister" I hugged her and then walked out of the room.

I opened the door but didn't turn around "catch you guys later, don't wait up" I laughed.

Get it. They can't sleep.

I heard a bunch of laughter and then shut the door.

I think they got it.

Geeze thank god Alice only slapped me I'd hate to have her punch me.

For someone so small she really packs a lot of muscle.

I sigh.

I really do need to get out of the house for a few hours.

Maybe I'll see something in Port Angeles for Alice.

I hear a squeal in the house.

OK I know I'll find something in port Angeles for Alice now.

I hop into my car and speed off to Jacob's house.

EPOV

I hope Bella doesn't see through me. She's pretty observant.

I try not to look her in the eyes or she'll see right through me.

Oh well tonight should be ok.

Emmet Jasper and I are going to follow Bella and her "pack of mutts" to Port Angeles and keep watch, just to make sure they don't try anything...particularly Jacob.

I don't like him.

He's not the right type for Bella.

Bella needs someone she can rely on, someone she can trust someone like me.

I'd be perfect for her.

We know each other and WHAT THE HELL!!!! LETS GET THAT OUT OF MY HEAD BELLA ISN'T INTO ME! Ok Alice's vision may have shown her kissing someone who looked a lot like me and saying I love you but still we don't know who it was to.

Alice says who else would look like me, but I'm not so sure, if she loved me she would of said it by now.

But then again maybe she thinks I'm not interested in her, no way! I need to get ready for tonight.

I change my clothes and then proceed to walk down the stairs and into the living room.

Alice has just stopped yelling and Alice, jasper and Emmet's minds are making no sense.

I look up and see Bella holding the side of her face.

Alice hit her.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" no one hits my Bella! I walk towards Bella.

"Bella are you ok?" Instead of looking at me she just steps back and turns to get her stuff off the coffee table.

"I..I'm fine Edward you know just getting a lesson knocked into me".

She then laughed and I calmed down.

Bella seems ok but I don't know why Alice slapped her.

Bella then proceeds to thank Alice and then head out the front door.

But of course she always has to crack a joke.

Sigh.

This time it's about not waiting up for her to get back.

How funny Bella, she's laughing at us because we can't sleep, like I haven't heard THAT before.

I laugh, and so does everyone else.

Once Bella's car is gone Alice fills me in on what happened.

Bella got angry because Emmet was careless and blew it about her vision and then she broke down because she thought they were scared of her, that she was going to hurt them.

Bella really needs to have a break from all the seriousness of the Cullen household.

Hopefully the "trip/race" on the weekend should help her relax.

"should we get going Edward?" Jasper says.

I nod and smile.

This is going to be great.

Alice just sighs and says "be careful she's much more observant than you think, stay in the shadows k" With that she walks off to see Rose who is currently in the garage fixing my car after Bella's paint job.

But I have to admit the flames where pretty well done,

maybe next time not in pink though.

BPOV

I pull into Jacobs's driveway and get out of the car and knock on the door.

Surprisingly it isn't Jacob that answers but an old man in a wheelchair.

He looks at me and says "come on in, they'll be a moment, I'm Billy Black By the way Jacobs father".

I follow Billy into the house and shut the door. " it's nice to meet your Mr. Black, my name is Bella".

Billy points to the couch and I sit down.

"so you're the one Jacobs been talking about, hmmm, well you haven't even noticed the glass of blood on the kitchen bench so I guess you alright" I turn around and look at the kitchen bench sure enough there is a glass of red liquid.

"I don't drink blood Mr. Black, I am pro food" I smile.

He smiles back and offers me his hand.

I shake it "the name is Billy and I know that fully now, when Jacob told us about you we didn't believe him, we had to test you and ,make sure you weren't lying, sorry to do that to you it must seem rude"

I smile and shake my head

" no, not at all Billy in fact I am quite glad you did that it proves you're not idiotic, I would have done the same".

He smiles at me.

Now I look his face looks a lot like Jacobs.

Before the conversation between Billy and I goes any further Jacob bursts in the front door

" Bella I am so sorry I didn't know they had done this, please don't be offended they are just" I laugh and he shuts up.

I get up out of my seat and look at him "Jacob seriously its fine, I applaud them for it actually, it proves they don't take any chances with looking after the humans" Jacob thinks about this then smiles.

It's nice to see him smile but still Edwards is a lot ARRG FRIEND BELLA FRIEND!

"Well am I going to meet the people coming or are you going to leave them outside Jacob?" Jacob jumps and opens the door again.

Sure enough there are three more people.

"Bella this is Seth, Leah and Embry" I smile and shake their hands.

"nice to meet you all I'm Bella".

Leah laughs "we know who you are Bella Jacob hasn't shut up about you since yesterday" I smile and try to divert the conversation away from this area.

" Shall we go? Or are we going to just stand around talking" I question them but I'm smiling. With that we all say goodbye to Billy and proceed to get into my car.

When we are in my car they all look shocked. "What?" I ask.

"You have one of these cars?" Leah asks.

"What? This oh yeah Edward bought it for me, because my other car stopped working?".

"Who's Edward" Leah asked.

I smile and speed up down the road to Port Angeles.

"Edward is my Best friend from when I was human, ironically enough we both got changed, obviously he is a full vampire while I'm only a hybrid but until a few weeks back we didn't even know that each of us was still alive"

Leah whistles "that's some freaky coincidence".

I nod " you bet it is, but I'm happy it worked out this way he's my family and when he died I had lost everything, but now my life's getting back on track" I state.

"so what did you do before you met up with Edward and his coven?" Leah asked.

"well I was a defender of such, I am feared by the vampire mafia if you want to call it that because I am unbeatable".

"But you bleed" Leah cut in.

I smile

"Yes I do Leah but, how do I put this, when I am fighting I sort of give into my instincts and become the equivalent of a newborn vampire I guess. Minus the thirst for blood".

I shift in my seat this is a rather embarrassing topic.

"Enough of such unpleasant things, we are almost here".

I find a parking spot and get out of the car.

The rest soon follow and together we all walk down the streets of Port Angeles.

It is after some time and a lot of window shopping that I notice someone following us.

"Hey guys" I whisper.

They all look at me "You didn't have any of the pack follow us did you?" They look puzzled and say " no, why".

I turn around; a blur sinks into the shadows. I'm frowning now.

"I swear someone is following us".

I start to walk again and they follow.

"what should we do?" Jacob asks.

"You know we could just turn wolf and check it out" Leah offers.

I shake my head, the blur has now turned into three and I have a pretty good idea who it is.

"No its ok Leah I think I know who it is, let's go have some dinner K I'm starving".

With that we all continue Walking until I get to the restaurant I made reservations at.

I am about to walk into the restaurant when Jacob speaks "we can't go in there Bella, it cost's a fortune".

I sigh.

"guys, the Cullen's are rich and gave me a credit card with like $500,000 on it, how am I meant to spend that?, now get inside". I point at the door and they reluctantly walk inside.

We are seated at a table and order our food. After almost an hour and a lot of laughing we leave.

I never knew 3 kids could eat so much.

I don't think the restaurant could either.

We walk down the streets again and the blurs keep following.

If Edward wants to play follow the leader than let him.

Emmet and Jasper are so going to get it from Rose and Alice later, how can someone so stealthy be so dumb?.

The street lights light up your hidden faces idiots!

Oh and wait until I get a hold of Edward, he's going to get it!

I decide to take the guys shopping.

Their cloths look pretty worn and I just ignore there objections.

As Leah is trying on a dress and Jacob and Embry are in the sock isle I look around for something Alice might like.

Then I spot it.

A limited edition designer jacket.

I lunge for it and hold it to me.

The lady who was about to get it huffs and walks off muttering something about kids these days.

If only she know how old I really was

. After I buy the jacket and the rest of the packs clothes we leave the store and go to a cafe.

These wolves are starving.

I order 2 chocolate cakes and 4 large sodas.

While we wait I notice Jacob move a little closer to me.

I can't help but glance at him from the corner of my eye.

He really is attractive but Edward is GAH FRIEND BELLA FRIEND.

Jacob moves closer still and I just continue to talk and laugh with the pack until 2 things happen I see a blur and then Jacob has his hand over the back of his head " OUCH, WHAT THE HELL' Jacob yells.

I get up and look at Jacobs head.

Someone, I'm guessing one of the 3 Cullen's following us has thrown a brick at Jacobs head. Now it's gone too far.

"EDWARD CULLEN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" The brick reeks of Edward so I knew he threw it.

Leah, Embry and Jacob look at me.

"so its Edward who threw the brick at me?" Jacob asked.

"yep" I reply back.

"What is he your boyfriend or something" Jacob asked.

I clear my throat. I wish.

" no he's just my friend WHO HAS GONE TO FAR! EDWARD I CAN SEE YOU BEHIND THE DUMPSTER YOU IDIOT".

I look back at Jacob.

I wonder what would happen if..... I lean closer to Jacob.

"I am so sorry Jacob I didn't mean for this to happen" I go to hug him when "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT you caught me" I whip around and face Edward.

Hmm this is interesting almost looks like he's jealous.

ARG FRIEND BELLA.

"Apologise to Jacob now Edward, your lucky he's a wolf or he would have died" He mumbles something along the lines of what a shame that would be.

Only I can hear it and I grab my soda and throw it in his face.

He looks up at me shocked, but he's trying not to smile.

"Edward Cullen this is not funny you apologise now or I'll get rose to damage your car beyond repair".

He shifts and then looks at Jacob "sorry, I won't throw a brick at you again".

Jacob laughs and shrugs, "hey if you wanted to crash the party you did a good job".

Edward just huffs and doesn't say a word. I have a good plan.

"Edward sit down" I point at the seat next to Jacob.

He reluctantly sits down and looks at the ground. He clearly isn't comfortable at all with being caught.

I sit Next to Leah on the opposite side of the table and grab one of the cakes.

I slice a huge piece of it and put it on a plate.

I pass the plate over to Edward.

He takes one look at the cake and shakes his head.

"No way Bella, that stuff is worse than coffee".

He looks like a terrified school kid.

"I know Edward, that is why I ordered a chocolate cake".

I smile sweetly.

He looks shocked.

"You knew we were following you?" He asked.

"Edward I have known for about 4 hours, now eat that or your car is history".

Leah snorts and holds in her laughter while Jacob and Embry say " burn" at the same time.

"Emmet, Jasper make sure you record this, he never lives this one down" I shout out.

Of course all of a sudden a phone light comes on and Emmet is recording from hiding behind a parked car.

I watch Edward take every single bite of that cake.

Once he's finished I laugh.

He looks sick.

He slams his fork on the table and looks at Emmet and glares.

"Well it's getting late should we go guys" I say to Jacob, Leah and Embry.

They hold in the laughter and nod.

We get up out of our seats and leave an angry looking Edward to get the bill from the cafe before I see him run to the dumpster.

Ha! That'll teach him to follow me.

I drop Jacob, Leah and Embry home before I drop into Fork's 24 hour shop.

I'm running low on food at home and I hate making Esme go and buy me food.

I feel so bad.

I buy about a trunk full of food before I head home.

When I get home I notice Edwards car is Silver again, and that Emmet's jeep is just parked in the driveway.

So their home.

I get all the groceries out of the trunk and go inside.

I don't even look around until I'm in the kitchen and have unpacked all the groceries.

I then proceed to walk into the living room.

There I see Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper watching some lovely doley movie on the TV.

"Erg how you can watch this crap is beyond me" I exclaim.

They all look at me.

"you have never seen Pride and the Prejudice?" Rose asks.

I lean on the door frame.

"Nope" I say.

They just roll their eyes.

Before I can ask where Edward is Alice says " he's gone to the meadow Bella , oh and we are expecting the Denali clan over for two days, just so you know".

I shrug.

" Great, thanks for telling me Alice, I'll catch you guys later, right now I need to go and blast Edward" Alice smiles and I turn and walk towards the door.

I stop and say "oh and Jasper, Emmet you better not do that ever again, you saw what happened to Edward".

The room was full of laugher.

"Oh and Alice in the kitchen is something for you, enjoy" With that I opened the door and ran towards the meadow.

I planned to sneak up on Edward so I slowed down and hid behind a tree.

I looked around the tree and what I saw make me wish I had never come.

There was Edward with another vampire.

The other vampire kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. He hugged her back.

I couldn't hear what was being said but I didn't want to stick around to find out.

I snuck off and ran home.

My heart felt like it was splitting.

I ran faster than I had in a while home.

I opened the front door and walked inside.

I noticed I had tears sliding down my cheeks and quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed.

Who was she, and why her? I walked into he living room and sat down on the vacant couch.

The rest of the Cullen's where still watching their movie, but I couldn't focus.

All I could see was her and Edward together.

"Bella, Bella" I snapped out of my trance and looked up.

"y..Yeah Alice" I asked.

" whats the matter?" She asked.

Crap!

"nothing Alice, just admiring the carpet, it really is a nice choice, matches the couches perfectly".

I looked back up at her.

She hadn't bought it and crossed her arms.

"Her name is Tanya" Alice said.

Crap she knows.

"Who are you talking about Alice?" I put on my best act.

"The girl in the meadow with Edward was Tanya, she's part of the Denali Coven".

Ah Tanya, gag why did she have to show up.

My face was still composed.

"What are you on about Alice?' I asked.

I am pretty good at lying as I have had to do it a lot in my former life as a fighter.

"Bella you can't lie to me I saw you running from the meadow.

I stood up off the couch.

"So what! I'm just mad you didn't tell me he had a girlfriend is all" I huffed and walked up the stairs.

"But Bella you have it all" Alice called out.

I didn't let her finish I slammed my bedroom door shut and turned up my stereo.

Not because I didn't want to listen to Alice but because I wanted to make sure none of them heard me crying.

Why didn't anyone tell me?

Why did she have to show up now?

Why did she have to exist at all?

Tanya I can't wait until she's gone, and she's not even here yet.

I turned my stereo down and let the world of sleep consume me.

Right now anything is better than putting up with the hole in my heart.

* * *

ooooo so whats gonna happen now hehehe lolz dw Edward isnt into Tanya AT ALL....but bella doesnt know tha lolz

Chloe :P


	8. Wait, im going out with you? OMG!

Creek, click

I wake with a start.

My bedroom door is opened and shut in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is goi" A hand clamps over my mouth.

"shhh she'll hear you". OK his is getting wearied. "Edward? What the hell is going on?" I ask questioningly. "Shouldn't you be with you girlfriend "I spit out he last word.

His face goes blank and then he is scared.

"WHAT TANYA! No no no no she's not my girlfriend" He whispers. Ok this is confusing me. "but I saw you two in the meadow" I say.

"YOU DID, why didn't you help me?" he shout whispers. I'm shocked now. Tanya isn't his girlfriend. In fact he doesn't even like her.

"Ok Edward start from the beginning, who is Tanya and how do you know her?" I say.

He puts his head to the side. "You mean you don't know, didn't Alice tell you about her?"He says.

I shake my head.

"She told me her name was Tanya but that's it, I got mad and stormed off". I say sheepishly.

"Why'd you get mad? 'He asked, though I could see a smile on his face through the darkness.

"I...I don't like being left out of the loop, I hate being the last to know" I retort.

He stops smiling.

" sorry about that, I don't like talking of such unpleasant things, anyway, Tanya is part of the Denali coven and has some type of fascination, if you would call it that with me, since we have known her she has been trying to get with me,

naturally she isn't my type so I just keep politely turning her down, she really has vile thoughts, anyway that little display you saw in the meadow last night was a little PDA she knew you where there I think, she kept looking around and thinking about something,

sorry you had to see that, bad news is Alice says she isn't going to leave until either she gets together with me or she finds out I have someone else, in other words I'm stuffed".

He flops on the end of my bed and puts his head in his hands.

I couldn't help it I laughed.

He glared at me through the darkness " Bella you don't know what she's like, its like she has been sent here to make my life a living hell, I'm going to have to leave until she's gone, I cant stand being around her".

He really seems to be taking this badly.

"I'm not having that Edward! She has no right to make you leave what can we do to make HER leave?" I already know the answer though; I just want to hear him say it.

He sighs. "The only thing is to have you pretend you're my girlfriend until she leaves but I know that's asking to much, look Bella I will be back before you know it".

YES! Wait until Tanya meets me.

"Oh is that all?"I say innocently.

Really I'm about to burst into a happy dance but I contain myself.

He jumps up off the bed and looks at me.

"really! You'll pretend to be my girlfriend!" he exclaims.

"Hey if this Tanya is everything you say she is then I want her gone just as much as you do". I smile at him.

What have I just done! Oh god I'm going out with Edward.

Well not going, going out with him just pretend but still IM GOING OUT WITH EDWARD! WOOT!

"Thank you so much Bella oh my god I owe you big for this, name your price'. I smile at him.

" No price Edward I just want to see her face is all, no one messes with family and gets away with it, trust me Ed she'll be gone before we know it, but Ed one question?" I ask.

He looks at me "yeah?" he queries.

"Why did you come in my room when your room is right next door?" He laughs.

"Well I'm hiding out and if I was in my room it's the first place she'd look so I just thought of your room and how she won't expect me in here, but I can hear her thoughts and she's pretty mad I've disappeared of the face of the earth". We both laugh.

After a while and a lot of talking, Edward's face drops.

"Ed what's the matter?" I ask.

He looks at me his eyes fearful. "She's coming, she figured I was in here and she's coming oh god oh god" He starts panicking and then I notice the door to my room opening and Tanya said "you in here Edward?"

The door was opening and everything was in slow motion,

the door,

Tanya,

and Edwards's fearful face.

I did the only thing I a girl in my situation could do.

I grabbed Edward and Kissed him.

Yep.

That's right I KISSED HIM.

On the lips and put my arms around his neck he did the same and then when Tanya said "Oh s...Sorry to barge in I...I'll go back down stairs" and shut the door we broke apart.

Then we both laughed.

I think we laughed to stop the silence but it helped with the awkwardness.

"Well that was so worth it, her minds gone haywire, thank you so much Bella" Edward exclaimed and hugged me.

"No problem Ed, anything to help, she buy it? Is she leaving?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No she isn't leaving she thinks that maybe I only chose you because you are the only other single one around, see why she drives me crazy, she wont accept that I'm not into her! Erg, she still thinks she actually has a chance".

He groans and sighs.

"Well if you dump me for her Edward" I couldn't continue and I broke down laughing.

He started laughing to.

Maybe Tanya coming here was actually a good thing.

I mean thanks to her I finally kissed Edward.

Pfft only took me a century to work up the courage.

Yay go me woo.

Then a knock on my door makes me jump and hit the floor.

"Hey lovebirds its 12 in the afternoon time to get up".

Edward and I both growl out at the same time "thanks Emmet" He just laughs and walks off.

"Let's make a run for it "I say to Edward.

"Jumping out of windows is easy" I explain.

He just laughs. "No really I hadn't noticed that, after your little getaway the other day" We both burst out laughing and then he says "we can't run because Alice just threatened me that if she has to spend another minute with Tanya talking about herself she'll kill us both".

We both sigh and I get up off the floor and head to the door.

Edward follows and we both walk down the stairs "I'm going to get something to eat meet you in there" I say to Edward.

He shakes his head and walks into the lounge room.

I get a bowl of cereal and walk back through to the lounge room but before I walk in I hear Tanya talking " look all I'm saying Edward is that you could do so much better than her" Before I think I waltz in the lounge room pretend to trip and send my bowl of cereal flying right onto Tanya.

Before I hit the ground Edward grabs me.

He's trying not to laugh "are you ok?' he asks.

I look at his face and he knows I did it on purpose.

I stand up and push him off "yeah I'm alright, OH MY GOD Tanya I am so sorry I totally tripped and before I knew it my breakfast was gone are you ok?" Her face is covered with muesli but she seems to have bought that it hit her because I accidentally tripped.

Then she smiles "its ok but I need some new clothes, Edward will you let me borrow some?" she asked Edward.

Before Edward can reply I step in "oh don't be silly Tanya they won't fit you trust me I know, Rose is about your size she'll let you borrow some, wont you Rose?" I glare at Rose and she gets up and smiles "sure Tanya follow me" I watch Tanya go up the stairs following rose.

As soon as she is out of earshot I loose it.

"Oh My God! Did you see her face I thought she was going to pop and eye socket "I collapse on the couch holding my sides.

The rest of hem laugh and Emmet gives me a high 5 "nice aim Bella" he says.

"Why thank you Emmet" I reply.

But of course Alice ruins the moment by saying "so I was right you two where going to get together, pass me 100 bucks Emmet now" Emmet gets 100 out of his wallet and is about to hand it too her before I snatch it from him "naught Alice we aren't really" I say.

"But I saw you kiss him" she retorts "ah Alice, Alice we are just tricking Tanya so she'll leave, it is either she leaves or Edward and I leave until she's gone so we are going to try and get rid of her first" I explain.

I slip the 100 into my back pocket and lean back on the couch.

"Well this is so unfair!" she exclaims.

"Alice you have like millions and you want Emmet's measly 100" I say to her.

She just huffs and crosses her arms.

Then all of a sudden Edward is sitting next to me and Tanya walks back in the room.

The outfit she's wearing makes my cargo pants and black singlet look like a curtain.

Seriously she's wearing a mini skirt and something resembling a top.

I look at Rose and she just shrugs.

I'll get her later.

"Sorry it took me so long I had to find something I like" she says.

"I bet you did" I mumble under my breath.

" What was that Bella?" she asked smiling sickly sweet.

I sigh "I said your wearing my shoes" She looks down at her red heels and smiles "oh well you spilt cereal on me so I think its ok".

She sits down opposite Edward.

I'm am about to lunge out of my seat when a wave of calm washes over me I sink back into the couch.

I get up "well seeing as Tanya had my breakfast I'm just going to get some more" with that I walk into the kitchen and plan to take my time getting something.

Maybe if I take ages she'll get bored and go shopping or something, that's what happens with Alice. I slowly put the pop tarts in the toaster and wait.

They pop out of the toaster.

I put them on a plate and look at the time.

DAMN 5 MINUTES!

I sigh in defeat and walk back into the lounge room.

I sit back into my seat and start eating.

I notice that Tanya is talking to me. "Huh, sorry what?" I say to her.

She huffs and says "so what did you do before you met Edward".

I smile I don't think she knows just how long I have known Edward for.

"Um, I honestly can't remember Tanya I wasn't even a week old when I first met him" I say.

I sneak a look at Edward and he's holding in some laughter.

"You mean you don't remember your first week as a vampire" she asks.

I shake my head "no Tanya, I don't remember my first week I was on the planet" I say.

She thinks and then says "I'm not following here".

I laugh.

" well of course you wouldn't dear, Edward and I where friends when we where both human, my parents and his parents used to be friends so we always hung out together, my parents died and I moved in with him,

and then coincidentally when he died and was changed by Carlisle I got changed by some random vampire and only got half the dose of venom making me a hybrid, well after almost a century we met up again and I have been here since then"

I state and then take another bite out of my breakfast.

She stares at me dumbstruck.

"Are you serious? That's one big coincidence" she says.

I nod my head "you bet it is".

Just when I think it's over the questions keep coming.

"so how long have you to been together for" I shrug.

" I was never really good at math ask Ed he knows" I look at him and I can tell he's ticked I'm making him talk to her but I'm hungry so I just chomp on my breakfast and look at him.

"Edward?" Tanya asks.

"um before we where changed or after we where changed?' Edward asks her

. "Both" she replies.

"Erg well when we where human we started going out when we where both 16, I do believe it was the night of your birthday, I asked you on the way to the church right?" Edward asks me.

I smile. "Yep", is all I say.

Edward then comtinues "that's right and if I remember correctly you kissed me and I tripped and sent the candles flying and the church set on fire"he stated.

I laughed. He smiled.

Then I said "don't remind me, your mother had a fit when we came home in that state, remember she gave us that huge lecture" I said.

He laughed. "Yes! That was just about the worst she ever was" he said.

" That was about the one time I was actually scared of your mother Edward" I reply and then we are both laughing.

Tanya cut in "what type of state where you in?" she asked.

I responded "well, Err we where pretty drunk, I mean they practically kept handing out alcohol to us what where we meant to do? Leave it to go warm, no way, we helped stop food wastage that night, mind you the next Morning is one I would rather forget" I said.

"I'll say" Edward sighed.

"So how long have you been dating since you two where reunited?" Tanya asked, she seemed to spit out the last word like it was toxic.

"Well technically we never broke up so the first day she got here" Edward said.

I smirked and finished my breakfast.

Then I got an idea to get rid of Tanya for a few hours " hey Tanya why don't you go shopping with Rose and Alice this afternoon they where planning a trip and seeing as you wont want to keep wearing Rose's clothes it's the perfect opportunity to get some" I said innocently.

I'm proud to say she thought I was being caring and jumped out of her seat " shopping! OMG LETS GO!" Alice and Rose glared at me but reluctantly got out of their seats and Tanya followed them out the front door.

Good that will get rid of her for a few hours.

"Well if that wasn't awkward enough" I say.

Edward looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How was that awkward?" he asks.

"Well we just made up the biggest lie ever and actually managed to pull it off" I explain. He shakes his head.

"I knew you where much more drunk than I was Bella" he sighs.

I jump out of my seat "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"I ask.

"Bella I may have lied about us going out but you really kissed me at the church that night" He says.

There is a hint of a smile on his face though he tries to hide it.

"WHAT!"I yell.

Emmet and Jasper are containing there laughter and their faces are a mask of shock and laughter.

All I can say is that my face was the look of shock.

Edward got up off the couch " you heard me, you kissed me that night" He says to me and then of course he has to put on that crooked smile and I melt into the couch.

I look at the floor and then up to him "are you lying or are you being serious Edward?" I ask.

" He smirks.

Wait.

Did he just smirk at me?

"I'm telling the truth Bella" with that he walks out of the room leaving me to sit on the couch stunned.

Emmet and Jasper are still in the room.

"You honestly don't remember do you Bella?"Jasper asks me.

I shake my head. "No I don't Jasper, I really must have been drunk" I say.

Jasper then says." You really must have because Edward was telling the truth" he says.

"So can you still get drunk Bella?" Emmet cuts in.

I look at him and then think. "I actually don't know Emmet, never really had time or safety to actually test out the theory" I say.

"Well we'll have to test it out sometime" Emmet says.

"Um I don't know Emmet I mean look what happened last time "I say.

Emmet laughs "you are such a chicken Bella" and then he makes a chicken noise.

"FINE! We'll have to sometime then wont we Emmet" With that I get out of my seat and walk to my room.

I can't believe I kissed Edward when I was human.

Geeze and here I thought I knew it all.

* * *

there is a quick update for you guys I wrote that at 12 last night so give me some credit if its a bit rough but i felt bad 4 not updating lolz

now my next mission Confesssions Update lolz

Catch ya

Chloe


	9. Kidnapped,clubs and revelations

Groan.

I hate mornings. It means I have to get up and face the devil reincarnate or better known as Tanya.

But this morning should be a good morning.

I mean today is the day of the CULLEN GAMES! This means that Tanya is an odd number! This means that she'll have to leave and go back to Denali! Yay!

I get up and then remember Edward in the corner reading a book; this keeps Tanya away from him and also oblivious to our current status as *sigh* single.

I walk over to him "good morning Edward!" I grin at him.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward sighs.

I just grin even more "the Cullen Games are today, this means that she has to go home"! I grab him and spin around while he just laughs and then I stop "what?" I ask.

"You just seem so happy Bella, its intoxicating" he says.

I smile " well today's the best day in a week, I mean she's GOING!" with that I let him go and run out my bedroom door and down the stairs, sadly I tripped, but its ok I did a hand stand and bounced onto my feet.

" GOODMORING CULLENS!" I yell and walk into the lounge room.

But the scene I walk into is not one I was expecting.

I was expecting Alice to be running around packing bags and ordering the others around, what I walked into was different.

I walked into a room of Alice jumping on me and Rosalie pinning me down "EDWARD!" I screamed before Alice clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Bella?" Edward said as he walked into the room before Jasper and Emmet Jumped him and all of a sudden he was pinned to the ground." What the hell" Was all he said before Emmet clamped his hand over Edwards's mouth.

What the hell was going on?

I was starting to get a bit scared before Alice and Rose pulled me up and I was standing. The same went for Edward.

We were both being held by the Cullen's though.

I looked at him and he looked back and looked angry.

Ok so something isn't right.

Luckily Jasper spoke. "Ok Alice you may want to explain to them what's going on they are getting angry and confused, well Bella is the only one confused" Jasper said.

Alice let her hand off my mouth and I said "Alice seriously what's going on? Isn't the Cullen games going ahead?" I asked.

Alice sighed.

"Not anymore Bella, something much better, well we as in Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and I believe anyways". Alice said.

" aww Alice why I was looking forward to it I mean Tanya, wait, TANYA"S GONE!" I yelled I squealed "thank you!" I yelled.

They all laughed.

"Yeah she's gone, now we really need to get a move on Bella" Rose said.

"A move on for what?" I asked.

"well all of us excluding Edward believe that you two are spending to much time together so we are separating you two for two weeks,

Rose, Esme and I will be taking you somewhere, while Emmet Jasper and Carlisle will be taking Edward somewhere, this is because you never spend anytime will us and we don't think its healthy to stay in the land of oblivious Bella" Alice said.

"Alice no way I am going with you and what does oblivious land mean?"

Alice sighed

"Bella you have no power what so ever so get over it you are coming with us girls , and you are so oblivious to what's going on around you its not funny, you have no idea "she laughed.

I just huffed but then I had a perfect idea, I'd go with them, to start and then sneak off and find Edward, better yet Edward and I could meet up and run off for two weeks away from these nut cases.

I quickly put a shield up around this idea in my mind so Alice wouldn't find out.

"well at least can I say goodbye to Edward, away from the rest of you?" I asked.

This made the whole room go silent and they all looked at me.

"Sure Bella" Alice said and then Edward was let go and they all left and proceeded to walk towards the cars.

"Good idea Bella let's make a run for it" Edward said I sighed.

"Edward we can't Alice will know our plan as soon as, oh great she's walking back now" I said.

The front door opened and I hugged him "keep your mobile on you" I whispered in his ear then sighed and walked towards Alice.

I turned around and waved at him before Alice escorted me out the door.

"you made the right choice Bella, I saw us catching you two before you hit forks" Alice said.

I just huffed and looked at the ground.

My good morning had turned into a bad morning.

I just got into the car, made sure my mobile was tucked into my pocket on silent and leaned back into the chair.

Alice, Rose and even Esme tried to get me to talk to them but I just ignored them.

I was angry that they had decided I couldn't be with Edward.

They just don't get it.

I am in love with him.

Yes I finally admit it to myself.

I Bella Swan am in love with Edward Cullen.

I'll never tell him though. What if he isn't into me? It would ruin everything.

I would have to leave and after seeing what its like to have a family, to have him back it's too much to risk.

I know people say you should risk everything for love but until you're in my position of risking the rest of your life in isolation, alone after being around others who understand and accept you, I don't think its worth the risk.

I love them all so much but Edward is who I am in love with, well I always have been, I just needed to forget in order to get on with my life, I thought he was dead and if I hadn't of been changed I don't think I would have lasted.

The moment I was told he and his family had died my heart stopped.

That was the moment I gave up.

I'm not one for giving up but in this situation the moment I had thought Edward had died was the moment he took my heart with him.

I am getting my heart back now I'm with him again.

"Bella please say something" Esme says.

I notice I have hot tears running down my cheeks and wipe them away quickly.

I realise that the car is parked on the side of the road and Alice, Rose and Esme are looking at me " What?" I choked out.

I hadn't even realised I was crying.

" sweetie, I'm sorry we surprised you like that, but please try to understand we didn't mean to make you sad honey" Esme pleaded she went to put her hand on my shoulder

but I shrugged it off and said " well then why cant we just go home, I don't like surprises, Esme I'm old enough to be your grandmother so technically I should be calling you sweetie or deary and none of you had any right to interfere with my life" I argued.

Why do they always try to mess with my life?

Arg they seriously annoy me sometimes.

I'm not the biggest people person if you hadn't noticed I like my space but also people, yeah I'm pretty weird.

They all suppressed their laughter "Bella, grandma right now your sounding like a child" Esme giggled out.

"Well maybe you should take me home to make sure you didn't leave the real Bella behind" I retorted.

Arg that just made me sound even more juvenile.

"Look Bella just suck it up your coming with us and you will love it once you get over your hate of it" Alice said as she started the car up again.

"NO! OH PLEASE NO ALICE NO NO NO ANYTHING BUT SHOPPING I BEG YOU ALICE PLEASE ALICE!" I yelled out.

I tried to open the car door but found it was locked

. This was not looking good.

"PLEASE ALICE NO SHOPPING" I begged.

Alice just sighed "Bella it's a girl's holiday of course there will be shopping" Alice said.

This is just getting worse.

" NOOO NOT A SPA AS WELL" I screamed.

" HELP SOMEONE!" I scream.

Sadly the window was down and a police officer on a motorbike just happened to drive by as I screamed that, he turned around and put the siren on and sped after out car.

I was quite smug here.

Alice hadn't seen this coming.

I smiled and then leaned back into my seat.

I looked smug obviously and Alice glared at me before pulling over.

Well after Alice explained the situation to the police officer and was off driving again I sadly fell asleep due to boredom and was woken up but Alice yelling at me to get up.

All I could think was how the hell did I wind up in a hotel room?

**EPOV**

Well I wasn't happy.

Not in the least.

Here I am seated next to Emmet who was cracking bad jokes.

I was being kidnapped by my own family.

How weird is that? But Bella had a plan so I'm not worried.

Bella always was determined as a child, so I had no doubt that no matter what happened she would get us out of this. But right now I was ignoring them all.

Well that was until Carlisle answered the phone.

"Hello Esme, how is it all going?" Carlisle asked.

Esme was on loudspeaker so we all heard.

"Not too well I'm afraid Bella got a bit aggravated and said some things" Esme said.

" hmm well we know this was bound to happen she never really is one to accept change, what did she say?" Carlisle responded.

" well I noticed she was crying, I don't think she did though, anyway I tried to comfort her and she blew up and said that she should be the once me sweetie because technically she's old enough to be my grandmother" Esme laughed out.

I lost it.

Typical Bella.

I was laughing so hard Emmet started laughing at me.

Once I regained some dignity Esme said goodbye and hung up.

Well at least I know Bella isn't happy in the least about the current situation.

I can't even find out where we are going because Carlisle is relying on the directions of a Nav man to get us there

. Problem is he doesn't know where we are staying and Rose programmed the Nav Man.

"so, where and what are doing for the next two best weeks of my life" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"well we think that before you finally admit to Bella you love her, you should get to witness the life of"

Emmet didn't get to finish because I yelled " THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO VEGAS TAKE ME BACK NOW!!!!!" I was not going there.

Not after he last time we where there.

I'm not going into details but Emmet thought it would be funny to pay 2 showgirls to follow me all night.

Needless to say I hid in the male bathroom all night until we all left.

I am not having THAT happen again.

" aww come on bro remember last time" Jasper said.

Jasper knew that I remembered quite well what happened last time and was rubbing it in.

Sadly before I could say anything Carlisle, the only one who I listen to said "Edward just come along ok, you need to get out and quite frankly Tanya coming just messed things between us all up".

"How so?" I asked.

"well the fact that you and Bella hid up in her room for the last couple of days, none of us saw you except for when she was hungry, Edward, you were rude" Carlisle responded.

I never lost it at Carlisle but I just snapped "I WAS RUDE!" I yelled.

I noticed Carlisle had raised an eyebrow at me but I just continued "HOW WAS I RUDE? EVERY MINUTE BELLA WAS OUT OF THE ROOM TANYA WAS SAYING HOW MUCH BETTER COMPARED TO BELLA SHE WAS HA!

I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE WAS ON BUT SHE HAS NO CHANCE AND THEN SHE HAD THE NERVE TO THINK ABOUT IT SHE KNOWS IM A MIND READER CARLISLE SHE DID IT ON PURPOSE SO PLEASE EXLAIN TO ME HOW I WAS RUDE!" I yelled at him.

Carlisle cracked a smile "I wasn't talking about Tanya Edward" He said.

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow" well then who?" I asked.

"duh Bella" Emmet commented

. OK. Now I'm confused.

"you used her Edward, though I don't think she seemed to mind but still that's not the point" Jasper said.

"Huh? How'd I use her?" I queried.

For some reason they all laughed.

"you should have just asked her out and then everything wouldn't be so complicated "Jasper said.

" OH MY GOD FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT GOING TO!" I yelled at them.

"so you do like her?" Emmet said.

I was angry now and I think that temporarily blinded me from seeing that I was being set up.

"well of course I do I always ha, wait, DID YOU JUST SET ME UP?" I yelled.

"YEP" Emmet yelled at me "oh and we also got it on tape" Jasper so kindly added.

That was the final straw I lost it I tried to open the door, maybe I could just roll out the door and run off, sadly the door was locked.

"sorry Edward but you have no say in the matter now calm down or Jasper will make you" Carlisle said.

"well well Carlisle the traitor" I huffed and then proceeded to ignore them an look out the window.

After all I did need to know how to get back home when Bella called.

**BELLA POV**

Why I haven't been able to run off by now I do not know.

Maybe it's the fact that they all have taken shift in watching me.

ARG.

Seriously I am the oldest shouldn't the roles be reversed?

GAH! I may look young but, erg I can't figure them out

. Maybe they all escaped from the loony bin I don't know, all I do know is " I am not wearing that out fit" I yell at Alice.

We are currently in out hotel room having a full on fight because Alice wants me to wear shorts that are miles too short and some sequined top.

"Bella you will and then you will come downstairs and into the taxi currently waiting for us down stairs" Alice said .

" Well how about you guys go and I just stay here and watch the movie channel" I offered while I walked past her and sat down on the couch in front of the television.

"Because this is what we do Bella, we go and have fun, you know something you never do "Rose offered.

" Hey I do have fun!" I yelled. : oh yeah name the last time" Rose retorted.

"Yesterday actually" I said.

Rose raised her eyebrows at me "really?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah really" I retorted.

"well do tell" Rose said .

"When I came down the stairs and did a handstand" I said quite smugly.

" Bella you tripped and then caught yourself, that's hardly fun" Alice interrupted.

"Hey its fun in my books" I offered.

Alice sighed.

"Bella we really didn't want it to come to this" Alice said.

I'm sad to say I was outnumbered.

In a matter of 5 minutes I was dressed in the outfit from hell and had my hair and makeup done.

"Well what do you think?" Alice beamed.

"I look like Heidi Alice, I'm not going out like this!" I said stubbornly.

Sadly yet again I was shoved out the door and sadly I was forced into an awaiting Taxi

. Where will this lead me to I wonder.

Well what ever it is please don't let it be shopping.

**.**

**LATER!_____________________________**

Well, its official I am happy to say I am absolutely without a doubt stuffed.

I got played.

The whole reason for this stupid trip was for me to admit that I love Edward.

You know what? I DID AND NOW IM MAD.

I am currently storming all over the place.

I think I just broke the coffee table in the hotel room we are staying in.

YEP! I sure did its smashed against the wall in pieces.

Esme, Alice and Rose are all trying to calm me down but I'm just too mad.

How could they have set me up like this?

Oh they play dirty.

Well at least I know now not to ever be left alone with them on a holiday.

But wait I'm getting ahead of myself.

Your all probably wondering what the hell has caused me to admit what I feel for Edward.

Well.....It all started because I had just one drink....well to start off with......I know everyone starts off with one drink but...erg let me just explain.

**Flashback**

Arg Great Alice, Rose and Esme have taken me to a club.

This should be fun...not!

There is nothing worse than a bunch of losers clubbing in a dark and smelly room.

I mean even the lights from the roof don't even help.

It still looks boring and stupid.

"Alice why are we in this hole?" I whine.

Alice looks at me like I'm nuts.

"This hole is the coolest place around Bella" she states.

"Well it looks boring can we go soon" Alice cracks a smile and says "well we shall have to see what you think about it after were done wont we" she says.

"We shall see" I say curtly.

There is nothing that'll make me like this place.

I'm sad to say that 20 minutes later my perspective of this place was about to change.

**ALICE POV-While at the club**

Um.

Maybe taking Bella here wasn't such a good idea.

I mean I knew that she'd get drunk but I didn't know she'd be a bad one.

I mean she has only had 4 alcoholic beverages and she's gone completely bananas.

I mean sure Rose is filming the whole thing but how this actually benefits us with making her admit she loves Edward I have no idea.

I only saw her admitting it to us while she's drunk

. Now I'm wishing she wasn't.

I mean right now she has Esme running after her telling her to stop giving out wads of cash to random clubbers.

By the looks of her wallet all $5000 is gone.

I mean sure its nothing but she just blew $5000 on nothing.

Clothes or car accessories should have been what she'd spent it on.

Oh great. Now Esme has given up. "No luck?" I ask her.

She shakes her head gravely "none she is absolutely uncontrollable, but at least I stole her wallet off her" Esme supplies.

The hard part is going to be getting Bella out of the club.

Well at least the material we are filming is some she'll never be able to live down.

We'll show this to her when her and Edward are finally together.

I mean it gets clearer everyday.

I see Bella and I can see Edward somewhere telling each other how they feel but its always changing.

Always a different place, and always under different circumstances.

I see them at what looks to be Disney land and then the next I see them at Paris, its constantly changing.

I just can't seem to get a good vision.

Oh well at leats I see Bella admitting her feelings towards Edward as a definite vision.

It's in the taxi on the way back to the hotel.

Bella is completely gone into fairyland and she virtually tells us anything.

Well anyway back to Bella running amuck in the club.

Bella is currently oh god she's singing.

Its not that her voice is bad.

Actually it's great.

It's just what she's singing on the karaoke machine that's bad.

Well it's something that she's going to regret singing later.

But I have to admit it is quite funny.

Lady GaGa's Beautiful, Dirty Rich.

Funny.

But she won't ever blow her credit card. I can tell that without even looking at her future for this case.

OK time to get Bella out of here.

She has started flirting with the club manager.

Usually this wouldn't be a problem, her flirting I mean, but it's with the wrong guy I'm not going to comment on his age though.

I mean she is really old but I mean at least she doesn't look it, seriously the club manager is in his 50's!

With that all three of us get up out of our seats and march off to get Bella out of here.

Well if that was hard enough we finally managed to get out of there.

Bella is currently singing "I'm just a girl" by No Doubt.

Its time to get the confession we have been waiting for. :

"so Bella what do you think of Edward?" I ask.

Rose and Esme shut up and look at her.

Bella stops singing and smiles.

She really looks like a little kid at the moment.

"HES AWSOME!" she yells. "HES LIKE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVVVER GIRLFRIIIEENNDDD" she slurs.

I hold back the laughter.

Just the fact Bella is speaking like this is funny enough.

"No Bella I mean do you like him?" She looks confused. "Well of course I do I wouldn't be living with you guys if I didn't like yo ALL WOO TURN UP THE RADIO!!" Bella screams at the taxi driver.

He was taken by surprise and for a split second the taxi swerve but he regains control and just turns up the radio.

"No Bella I mean do you love him?" I ask her.

Geeze in my vision it was never this hard.

"WELL DUH!" She yells.

Then she looks for her wallet.

"MY WALLLEET IT GOWNNNN!" she exclaims.

"No dear I'm looking after it for you" Esme comforts her.

"OH OK" she says and smiles.

" So Bella who do you love?" I ask her.

"I Love CAREBEARS!" She yells as we drive past a toy store.

We all laugh but I'm getting frustrated ' No Bells I mean who as in a person do you love?" I ask irritably "OOOOOOOO I GET IT ALICE!" she yells and slurs.

I blink "you do?" I say.

"Yeah and don't worry I'm not into Jasper like that he's a good brother and he's not my type" she says and pats my shoulder.

By this time Rose and Esme are in hysterics.

I however am not.

"WELL THEN WHAT IS YOUR TYPE!" I yell at her.

All she does is smile and say "Edward of course".

I felt like screaming hallelujah but I contained myself.

"so just clarify it for us Bella what do you think of Edward? Do you love him? "I ask.

Bella huffs.

Clearly she's angry now she has to repeat herself.

" I BELLA SWAN LOVE EDWARD CULLEN YEESH ALICE AE YOU DEAF!" She exclaims.

HA GOT YOU BELLA YAY!! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!.I Alice am a genius.

Now Bella admitted it everything will be so much easier.

Oooooo maybe I can even organise a wedding for the start of next year.

I mean Edward is the type that'll ask her to marry him.

Problem is I don't think Bella will be to keen.

Oh well we'll have to get Bella's dress size tomorrow without her noticing.

As I plot away Bella falls asleep with half her face on the window.

Oh this footage is GOLD!.

**BELLA-End Flashback.**

I can't believe that they got me drunk.

Oh well at least Edward wasn't around.

Hmm Edward I wonder.

I yell "IM GOING FOR A WALK AND DON"T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME! I WANT SOME TIME TO CALM DOWN AWAY FROM YOU ALL!" with that I slam the door and then go to the elevator.

As I walk the streets I notice none of them pursued me.

This is great! I whip out my mobile and call Edward "I thought you'd never call" Edward says.

"Are you able to talk?" I ask him.

"Um I am actually I blew up at them over a prank they pulled and I am currently walking the streets un followed" Edward Responded.

I sighed "Me to, only I just woke up and found out and no I don't want to talk about it" I say.

"Ok ok no talking about it so how do you prepose we get away?" Edward queries.

" simple actually we have to make a run for it now get as much cash out of the ATM now and then run to the nearest air port, we will meet up in Forks tomorrow ok" I say.

"Sounds like a plan, but why Forks?" Edward asks.

"Because I want to get my car" I say he laughs.

"Of course you do" Edward sighs.

"So see you in Forks tomorrow? " I ask.

"See you in forks Bella" Edward says.

"Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella"

and then I hang up.

Right now I need to get to the nearest ATM.

I get to the nearest ATM and get out the maximum limit before I summon a taxi and pay him double to get me to the airport in half the normal time.

I hope I'm fast enough.

Just as I start to worry the sun comes out.

HA! Looks like fate wants me to run for it.

The sun doesn't affect me like it does normal vampires.

I don't shine.

Ha have fun finding me Alice and I put a shield up around my mind and my future.

Alice has no hope in finding Edward or I now.

I get out of the taxi and buy a ticket for the next plane back to Port Angeles.

I can run back home faster than I can drive.

I get on the plane and then have a sleep.

I'll be back with Edward before I know it.

**EPOV**

I hang up the phone from Bella and run to the nearest ATM and the get the maximum amount I can possible take out and then hale a taxi.

I pay him more to take me to an airport straight away.

I look at my phone and Alice is calling.

I reject the call and then receive a text message _"don't you dare!"_ It reads I just laugh and put my phone away.

Try and stop me you guys.

Try and stop me.

I get into the airport and pay for my ticket to Port Angeles.

I can run home.

I look out the window and try to block out all the thoughts of the other passengers.

I'll see Bella before I know it.

Maybe I will even admit how I feel to her.

I mean Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle already heard my confession.

Sigh.

Why must my family always interfere in these things?

I mean Alice tried to set me up with Tanya and we can see that clearly it didn't work out.

I hate her.

I never forgot about Bella.

Bella was unique and made a big impression on my life, just being around her made the world seem so nonexistent, I couldn't just forget about her and move on.

If I couldn't have her then I didn't want anybody else.

Now it looks like I have been given another chance to tell her.

This time I hope it actually works out.

* * *

k Ok I know its been a while but I gave you an EXTRA long chapter im talking 8 size 11 font word documents.

Am I forgiven

Oh and I made Emily update GO ME WOOO!!!!

I know I never ask for reviews but can you please review this on just for me plz plz plz

Emily says she is going to take all my reviews away and then rule the world :(

We can not let this happen

To save the world you all need to review lolz

Thanks

Chloe :)

Ps. SAVE THE WORLD!!!!!!!1


	10. Smiling bacon and closing doors

Well I'm finally home! Only took a few hours.

Oh! And also I almost got left on the plane!

Turns out I didn't wake up after the plane landed, the captain had to shake me to wake me up!

To make matters worse this guy would have been about 35 and he was perving on me!

Note to self when one gets dressed up by Alice and is dragged to a club when one wakes up one must get changed before storming off, not stay wearing something consisting of little and revealing material.

Sigh.

I am so going home!

*********

I ran through the woods to avoid being seen by anyone and was home within 5 minutes.

I unlocked the front door and found the house to be empty.

Great Edward isn't back! Isn't my day starting off great?

I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on, everything as just like I had left it the toaster had a piece of toast in it from the night before I was taken hostage and I then proceeded to cook myself something to eat.

I got my food and went to watch TV.

I'll get changed after I am so tired and I slept on a plane.

Maybe I'm working off a bad hangover?

That must be it!

Groan.

My head feels like I hit a wall.

I ate my food and then fell asleep on the couch.

***********

"Bella?"

I woke with a start.

I wiped my eyes and looked up to see a very strange but good looking Edward.

I smiled.

"EDWARD!"

I yelled and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He laughed uneasily and hugged me briefly back.

I looked at him.

"what's the matter?" I asked.

I was confused.

"So....Trying a new look?" Edward asked and gestured at my clothes

. OH GOD!.

I jumped of the couch and bolted up the stairs as fast as I could.

OMG! I ran to my room slammed the door and looked for some clothes.

I settled on a pair of jeans and a black top.

I regained my dignity and walked back downstairs to the lounge room.

Edward was laughing.

"Oh shut up! It's all Alice's fault!" I exclaimed before sitting on the other couch huffing.

Edward stopped laughing and asked "how so?"

"Erg" I exclaimed.

"She and the rest of them attacked me into those clothes and then dragged me to a club and got me drunk!"

Edward looked like he was struggling not to laugh but also he looked a tad angry.

"Well at least were away from them" Edward offered.

"You got that right she's worse than the time your mum took me shopping" I agreed.

He laughed at that.

I like his laugh. I like it a lot.

"So what are we to do? We cannot let them find us" Edward queered.

"Edward I have it all planned, we are not going anywhere" I stated.

He looked at me with the utmost disbelief " what?" Edward asked.

"I said we are not going anywhere, think about it Edward this will be the last place they will expect us to be" I said.

Edward considered my proposition and then nodded "true true I think your right" he said.

"Well of course I am right, anyways I'm going to catch a few more hours sleep we have school tomorrow" I smirked and with that I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed.

I was asleep before I hit the pillow.

************

"Bella if you want to go to school you better get up now!" Edward shouted through the door.

Groan.

I picked up a pillow and threw it at the door.

I hear a thud and then rolled over.

"Bella I'm counting to 5, if you're not up I'll drag you to school" Edward teased but I think he was serious.

"ok ok I'm up" I groaned before getting up.

I walked into my bathroom got ready and changed my clothes.

I wore a pair of jeans I had never seen before but all the others where in the wash and a nice blue halter neck that I have never seen before either.

At least they fit and look alright.

I grabbed a jacket and walked into the kitchen.

Surprisingly Edward has packed my bag and was making me breakfast.

"thanks" I grumbled.

I hate people doing things for me.

He smiled my crooked smile and said "no problem" Edward then handed me a plate of bacon and eggs with 2 pieces of toast.

I laughed and looked at him.

"Why are the eggs and bacon smiling at me Edward?" I choked out.

He laughed a real laugh and said "because I knew it would make you laugh Bells" He said.

He then seemed embarrassed and proceeded to wash the dishes.

'well you sure know how to Edward thanks" I smiled at him and dug into my breakfast.

Within 10 minutes we were ready to go.

"Looking forward to seeing Mike?" Edward teased.

" Oh yeah! I can't wait I have missed him so much!" I exaggerated.

Edward was heading to his Volvo and I stopped.

"Edward I'm driving and I say we take my car" I pouted.

He looked taken back and sighed.

"Fine" he grumbled.

I was shocked he didn't out up a fight.

Today is going better than I had hoped.

With that we got into my car and I sped off to school.

**********

When I had parked the car I noticed everyone was staring.

I wasn't letting my shield down today I really don't care anymore.

"you listening in?" Edward asked.

I shook my head "not today, I don't really care" I sighed.

We both got out of the car and walked past the crowd of gawkers and into the office.

"Mrs Cope?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward, Isabella what may I do for you?" She asked in a daze.

"I was just letting you know that Isabella and I have stayed behind and will not be joining the rest of my family on the holiday, we will be attending school" Edward explained.

He broke it right down so she understood.

Poor lady she's looking a bit senile.

"Sure sure Edward no problem I'll just put the family as absent until further notice shall I?" she asked.

No crap lady.

"Thankyou Mrs Cope" Edward replied.

Man and I thought Edward had this effect on only me! This lady is practically drooling on the table.

At least I show composure.

Edward and I then walked out and into the school hallway.

We then walked to our lockers and proceeded to put all our stuff away.

"Mike's feeling guilty and is going to try and make it up to you" Edward spat out.

I sighed.

"Well like that's going to work" I said sarcastically.

WE laughed and then proceeded to first class.

I had all classes with Edward today because gym wasn't on.

I just realised that I really HATE gym.

*********

The day passed quickly.

Edward and I mainly passed notes during classes and make remarks about how accurate the teacher really was.

When It came to the last class of the day Biology I had managed to avoid mike all day.

It was an effort but Edward and I hid in the library for breaks and lunch.

Bilogy was great.

Until Edward and I got caught passing notes.

It was all jessicas fault.

I think shes all jelouse over me. So she put her hand up and dobbed us in.

Not to mention the teacher read it to the class. Could this get any worse!

****

So any idea what to do now that they are away?

Nope. I think we should just lie low and wait until they make the first move.

Sounds like a good idea, but what if they figure it out?

Simple we make a run for it and hope we get the head start.

Your good idea has now gone to an idea.

Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

It's not very full proof Bella...............

It is too! I mean the pixie can't see us now because I'm blocking her but the less details we make the better.

I guess............

You guess

I guess so

This is not funny

I GUESS it isn't

Lame

I'm GUESSING it is?

Shut up!

I'm GUESSING that I can't "shut up" because technically I'm not making any noise

Don't get smart with me Edward!

I'm so scared Bella

Good

You know that was sarcasm right?

Of course

Just checking.......

Oh your sooo funny

You spelt so wrong

Well you should just shut up

How very original Bella another lame threat

Is it me or have you noticed also that the teacher is still going on about his internet connection stuffing up?

No. I noticed it to. But it's not like I need to learn biology again

True True, but still, do you think he checked the cable was plugged in the wall?

He didn't

Are you being serious?

Yes Bella

Idiot

I know and you've only been here a short time, it's a miracle anyone will pass the exams at this rate.

You mean we are supposed to pass this class? Is the exam on internet connections?

We'd want to hope so, I'm learning more about internet than Biology.

******

That's where the notes ended.

The teacher was less than impressed and made Edward and I clean up everyone else's mess while they all got to leave 15 minutes early.

GAH!

" Just shut the door behind you one your done, it will lock by itself" the teacher said sternly before leaving.

The rest of the class sniggered and waved at us.

"Well this is great!" I exclaimed sarcastically while I was drying a beaker.

"Oh yeah, first day back and already in trouble, Emmet will be proud!" Edward grinned.

Suddenly I heard a click and Edward and I both turned around to the sound.

With horror we both realised that the door had blown shut, locking both Edward and I in the science lab.

I ran to the door and tried to open it.

It was locked.

I started to bang on the door but no one was around.

All of a sudden the siren went and the whole student population was in the hallway.

No one opened the door.

In fact no one looked through the small window of the science lab door.

They were all eager to get out of school.

Within 15 minutes the school was deserted and Edward and I had no means of escaping from the science lab without drawing suspicion.

Worst part is until someone come to get us I was locked in here with HIM.

Ok keep it together Bella it'll be a few hours max.

No big deal just act cool and stay calm.

I repeat STAY CALM!

* * *

**I know Iknow Im so sorry i've been sick ok!**

**I had exams and then I got sicka nd have been feeling pretty rotten lately but im on school hols now so i'll update ok :)**

**Thanks guys**

**Chloe**


	11. I Love you's and what the hell!

SORRY!!!!!!!!!

I was on a little trip and only got home last week so ive ben a little busy, again I am sorry!

here is the long awaited new chapter.

* * *

I sighed and looked at my watch, it read 7:45 pm.

I had been trapped in the science lab with Edward for 4 hours and 45 minutes 23 seconds. Not that I'm counting or anything! No no no I'm just well........ok I'm counting but it's the only way to stay sane.

I mean Edward and I are together, ALONE, in a freaking science lab!

I mean come on just my luck it had to be a science lab.

Why not some fancy hotel or an ice cream store?

But oh no I had to get a smelly, revolting and ugly science lab.

"You ok? You seem angry" Edwards voice broke through my thoughts.

I smiled.

"I'm not angry just bored, I've been reduced to counting the time, how about you?' I asked.

He laughed. Did I mention how much I loved his laugh?

"I've been counting the specks of dirt on the wall" he replied.

"Oh. How many so far? I enquired.

"Two million and that's not even one wall yet" he sighed.

"Let's find a way to pass the time, um how about 5 questions?' I suggested.

Edward looked at me as if I was crazy. Well I'm not yet but I soon will be.

"Ok then, ladies first" he said.

I smirked ' Oh no I insist you go first" I replied.

I was not going first! I don't even know what to ask him.

"But" Edward started

"no buts! You first!" I cut him off.

He sighed "ok ok um...have you had any type of relationship since you were changed?"` He asked sheepishly.

I shook my head "nope" I wanted to extend my answer by saying it's always been you but I shut up.

His eyes widened "what! Surely with the way you look you would have had plenty of interest, you mean you've never...." I blushed and looked away.

He called me pretty but then the rest of his statement sunk in.

"OH GOD NO!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"I mean I've had interest yes but well none of them had any standards, they were all missing something, ANYWAY that's two questions used up time for number three" I said calmly.

Meanwhile my face was still red. He smiled "ok so what would you do if a said person let's call him Joe loved you, but you didn't know, until one day he proclaimed his UNDYING love for you?" Edward asked.

He tried to keep it casual but something as up.

Who was Joe?

I don't know any Joes?

Well there's Joe in England but she's a girl not a guy and Edward said HIM not HER so........ I think I'm missing something here.

I mean this is just like that time when we were kids and he used to ask questions like "say if Joe threw a party for you, what would you do?' Edward was referring to himself of course and he eventually did throw that party but, surely he doesn't mean that he loves me.

Does it?

I might just test this theory out.

"Depends if I have known Joe for a long time" I said.

A smile tugged on his face.

"So say if this Joe and you knew each other for say oh 100 years or so?' He replied.

"Well that changed things, it means he's a trustworthy person and I'd most likely take this offer JOE presented into consideration" I said.

Was this flirting? I mean Edward is Joe Right?

"So now you know that you and JOE have known each other for a long time and that he has always loved you what would you do?" Edward asked.

OK I'm going to take a chance. I turned my whole body towards Edward and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'd tell him how I felt" I said.

" Oh and...." Edward said quickly.

"I'd say...Edward Cullen I have loved you since I was 16 and the moment I thought you were dead I died with you, and then I'd do this" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I was right about Joe. Edward kissed me back.

As we kissed two things happened. One Edward tensed up and second the Biology teacher barged in the science room.

"Why I always forget the homework is beyond me, and now I had to drive all the way back to get it my life sucks arg" He was talking to himself.

Just as Edward and I pulled away from each other the science teacher looked up, startled he screamed like a girl, I decided to take action,

" omg sir!" I ran and hugged him.

"Thank god, we've been locked here for hours and I thought I thought" I started sobbing.

If there is one thing I have learned over time it is that men melt when you start the water works.

He patted my back 'there there Isabella it's ok" he tried to reassure me.

I cried even more "PLEASE DON'T CALL MY PARENTS, PLEASE!" I pleaded while crying.

I looked him in the eyes and put on the charm.

'Please" I whispered.

As soon as his eyes hooked with mine I knew he wouldn't do anything to alert the Cullen's about where we were.

'n..No I won't Isabella its ok, err Edward" The teacher said.

Edward was at my side in a flash and I let go of the teacher.

"Thank you sir, see you tomorrow" I said cheerfully and Edward and I walked hand in hand out of the lab and down the hallway to my car.

'What the hell was that?" Edward asked. He seemed a bit edgy.

"That my friend is how I kept our location secret" I said.

I sound like a little kid playing secret agent but oh well. Edward seemed to think that to but didn't comment he just smiled.

As we reached my car I hugged him and said "so JOE how about you tell me about this undying love" I said but looked over Edwards shoulder as if I was talking to someone else.

He laughed and said "Isabella swan I have loved you since I was 16 and since you've been gone I haven't been living" with that he kissed me.

We stood there for a moment just kissing in the moonlight before my car alarm went off.

I jumped and realised I had pressed the alarm button on my keys. Geeze cant I get a break?

We both laughed and then got in the car.

I drove to the nearest take away store. I was starving!

It was a Mc Donald's store.

As I went through the drive through and waited until I could place my order at the box a voice blared out " HURRY UP AND PLACE YOUR ORDER!" The voice was none other than Jessica Stanley's.

I looked at Edward and we both grinned. Oh this will be fun.

" um I'll have a double cheeseburger without the cheese and the bun, with a large fries without salt and a large drink with half coke, some raspberry fanta and the rest Diet coke, I'm trying to watch my figure" Edward said into the box.

"And you Bella?" Edward asked.

I regained my voice and ordered "I will have the 6 nugget meal with out 2 nuggets and a large chocolate thick shake with coke instead of chocolate oh um and just a normal quarter ponder meal please"

I had to get something to eat as well.

'Um...........so you want a double cheeseburger without the CHEESE and without the BUN! A large drink with coke, fanta and diet coke in it!, a 6 NUGGET MEAL WITHOUT 2 NUGGETS!, a CHOCOLATE thick shake with COKE INSTEAD OF CHOCOLATE!

And a normal quarter pounder meal!!!!!!!!!!?" Jessica said rather rudely through the box.

She hadn't seen us yet, so she didn't know who we were.

"Yep that's right" I said.

There was silence.

Then.

"DRIVE TO THE END NOW TO GET YOUR FOOD!" Jessica yelled.

"Sure" Edward yelled.

I drove to the end and waited for Jessica to appear at the window with our food. I got some cash out of my wallet and waited. After 5 minutes Jessica appeared and the look on her face when she saw us was shock.

I smirked and turned towards Edward but he kissed me first.

I then turned back to Jessica

' Thanks Jess, keep the change" I threw her fifty dollars, grabbed the food that was still in her frozen outstretched arm and drove off.

Both Edward and I were in hysterics. It was too funny. The look on Jessica's face was priceless. However now that Jessica knew Edward and I were a thing the whole school would know by midnight.

Sigh.

I couldn't care less because right now I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

For the rest of the week life was at its best.

Edward and I were the talk of the town though. School was pretty funny. All the girls glared at me, well except Angela.

I couldn't care.

Edward and I sat at the "Cullen table" at lunch and just did what we wanted. Life was great. By Friday afternoon everyone in school was starting to calm down about "Edward is going out with Bella!".

On the way home Edward turned into the driveway.

He was driving today but only because he dazzled his way into it. He really shouldn't do it its hardly fair!

Stupid smile, stupid eyes, stupid laugh.

I got out and unlocked the front door but before I took a step Edward had grabbed me and was kissing me.

Before I knew it we were on the couch kissing.

Sadly this bliss could not last.

"OH MY GOD JASSSSSSSPPPEEERRRRRRR, EMMMMEEETTTTTTTTTTTTT, ROSALIEEEEEEE, CARLISLE, ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I WAS RIGHT!" Alice's voice screamed out.

"What the hell" Edward and I shouted and jumped up

"I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU!" Alice appeared in my face pointing at me.

Does this girl ever calm down?

Alice was still rambling on.

Edward was in shock; clearly he hadn't heard them coming and me?............... I was just wishing, "ALICE WILL YOU SHUT IT?" I yelled over her squealing.

"You're going to give me a headache" I then said.

"Oh. Sorry" Alice said "YOU HAVE GOT TO LET ME PICK OUT THE WEDDING DRESS BELLA!" Alice started saying.

By this time the rest of the Cullen's had come inside and where staring.

" w..w..What ...did you say?" I whispered out.

I wasn't feeling good. Alice said a wedding.

Alice implied it was MY WEDDING! My heart rate sped up and I found it harder to focus.

Anything to do with weddings I just. I hate weddings.

I peaked at Edward and his mouth was open like he'd been punched in the face.

I on the other hand was in shock.

Literally.

'I MEAN WE COULD HAVE A SUMMER WEDDING, YES! THAT WOULD BE PERFECT!" Alice was still rambling.

"You got it all wrong Alice....I need to sit down" I choked out.

But before I could I passed out.

All I remember is my head hitting the floor and someone yelling "Bella!".

* * *

So am I forgiven?

I respected your wishes hehehe

Chloe

xoxo


	12. I Do Not Love You

**IM BACK!**

**I WILL BE UPDATING ALL MY STORYS FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW!**

**i HAVE JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS AND AM NOW ON HOLIDAYS WOOP WOOP**

**ITS GREAT TO BE BACK, I AHVE MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!!**

* * *

OK, now in my life of fighting I thought I could comfortably say that I had been able to experience every single scenario under the sun. I've had vamps try to kiss me, seduce me and yes unfortunately try to kill me.

It's a tough life but it's worth it if the reward is someone lives another day. But I did however miss on scenario. A physic pixie telling me that I am going to marry Edward.

This is the one scenario where I cannot simply just kick someone's ass and walk off, never to see them again. It's just not that simple. Not when you're actually in love with the guy the pixie has claimed you're going to marry.

Yep. Who'd have thought that my toughest challenge would be love instead of a fight?

I now know why people use the expression "Love Suck's".

"Bella I know your awake, just open the door and we can talk about this" I heard Alice say from the other side of the door I was sitting against.

When I had "blacked out" I was taken to my room. Thankfully I was left alone for a few minutes. Enough for me to wake up and barricade myself against the door.

Yep, not what you'd expect from someone with my reputation.

" Bella come on, make up your mind, your keeping me in the dark here" Alice whined.

I sighed and opened the door. However I just brushed past her and kept walking.

Stupid annoying pixie.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she blocked my path.

"Just fine" I grunted and then stepped around her.

I am thankful she isn't as wide as Emmet or I'd have been trapped.

"Where are you going then?" Alice followed me asking.

I rounded and faced her " gee, I don't know Alice, why don't you tell me?" I said rather meanly.

I knew my eyes had gone black but at the moment I didn't care.

" Bella your eyes are, um, well, EDWARD!" Alice practically yelled.

All of a sudden Edward practically flew around the corner "Bella! What's the matter, are you ok" Edward blabbed.

Typical, he was reading Alice's mind.

" I'm just great, I am just going out for a bite to eat is that so bad that I need the two of you to block the doorway?" I said rather blandly.

Right now I wasn't in the mood. It wasn't that I hated them, it was more that now I knew I had to leave them all soon.

I saw what was happening. The closer I got to Edward the more I'd want to stay and the more I'd be putting them all in danger.

Living here has been great.

Falling in love has given me this emotion that is both elating and terrifying.

But the message that sticks now and is always nagging on the back of my mind is, _you're putting them all in danger._

If I really love them and Edward then the best thing is to let them go.

I walked past them and to my car.

I was on auto-pilot.

I drove to the cafe, ordered some ridiculously expensive coffee and cake and started a plan on how to leave.

.

Later that day I got home. I was in a rather foul mood.

I was leaving on Saturday.

Today was Thursday so technically I only had 1 day and two nights to say goodbye and leave making sure they wouldn't try to find me.

" BELLA GET IN HERE NOW!" I heard Carlisle bellow.

I'd never heard him yell before so it was a bit of a shock. Wordlessly I walked through the front door.

Just as I was about to speak he said "my office, now!" Confused I followed.

However as I walked past the lounge room I saw 6 sad and angry faces. Alice had her head in her hands and was looking like she was sobbing. Edward looked pained and didn't look at me.

WAIT! He didn't look at me. Oh, what has he done?

Angrily I stormed into the lounge room ignoring Carlisle. "Edward Cullen look at me!" I practically yelled.

He glanced once at Alice and then looked at me.

"Much better, now why the hell is everyone acting weird, I have Carlisle practically screaming at me and the rest of you look, well you look strange" I ranted.

" Oh gee Bella I wonder why" Emmet stood up and walked over to me. His stance was aggressive and instantly I was on edge. "care to fill us in?" Emmet continued.

Oh shit. Alice must have had a vision, shit I didn't put my shield up. Shit. Crap.

However the thoughts running through my mind didn't crack through my composure at all. I was doing things my way.

"About what!" I said back.

"About you leaving US!" Emmet bellowed as he shoved me.

"What the hell are you on about?" I growled back as I shoved him away from me.

OK, so obviously things were becoming a little heated.

"Oh I think you know perfectly well what I mean Bella" Emmet growled back as we both stood our ground.

"Guys just back up" Rose muttered.

Though I don't think Emmet was listening.

Emmet just continued "you think that you can just leave and walk out of our lives, what about how you love Edward huh? What do you think that'll do to him" Emmet practically bellowed.

I don't know what did it. Whether it was the fact that Emmet took a step closer to me and was practically in my face or the fact that he mentioned Edward.

All I knew was that the next thing Emmet and I had smashed through a window and were beating the crap out of each other.

As I punched him in the ribs he threw a punch at my head. I quickly dodged it and side stepped past him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the nearby tree.

Emmet took no notice and got back up and we were punching and kicking all over again.

I was snarling at him as he managed to punch me in the ribs, he growled back when I kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble, just enough time for me to launch him into a rock.

The rock shattered and Emmet took a little less time to get up. However I was still on fight mode.

I had been threatened and I was not backing down.

As he got up and growled I ran at him. Each of us kept fighting but it was clear I had the upper hand; I quickly grabbed his neck and the next thing I knew I was smashing him against a cliff holding him off the ground.

Still snarling I held him there. As I looked up into his face I didn't see any fight in his eyes, just pure cold fear.

"Bella" I heard someone calmly say behind me. I felt a wave wash over me but I shoved it off with my shield.

"Come on Bella you can snap out of it" Jasper was saying.

Edward was walking towards me slowly but I snarled at him. At that moment in time I wasn't Bella. I was the monster my reputation had come from.

"Bella you have to calm down, Bella we need you back, just take it easy and just relax, Emmet isn't a threat" Jasper was saying smoothly and calmly.

It made sense why he was trying to calm me down; he'd worked for Maria and trained all the newborns. I guess that is what I must have looked like.

I sighed and looked into Emmet's eyes.

Fear.

That's all I saw.

The realisation of what I was about to do. I was about to kill Emmet.

I remove my hand as fast as I could and stepped back.

I was shaking. I knew I was.

I felt all the adrenaline flow through my veins and the venom weave through my body as I started to notice how strong I was feeling.

Not that this is new to me. I mean I have been like this before, many times. But the fact that I had used it on my own family was just heart breaking.

I took another step and then another. Before I knew it I was running.

I wasn't leaving Saturday, I was leaving tonight.

.

I knew I had a 10 minute start. I was fast and they would still be with Emmet for a few more seconds.

I had 5 minutes to pack whatever I could and 5 minutes to get my car and get the hell across the La push boarder line.

I ran to my room and grabbed my duffle bag.

Quickly I shoved cloths and passports, money, my laptop, phones and whatever else would fit.

I checked my watch. 4 minutes left. I grabbed a pen and paper quickly and began to write.

_My Family,_

_Thank you so much for everything that you have done, I will forever be in your debt as you have truly shown me kindness and love that for our kind i thought never existed. __However tonight you saw the real me. I must help our kind and humans from suffering fates that you can imagine, I have the power to and I can no longer pretend that evil doesn't live in this world. _

_I admit I was planning on leaving. I need to leave because I am living a lie staying here. _

_When we were children Edward I was in love with you. When you died I died. All these years the Bella you knew never really existed. When we were reunited I was blinded by such joy I failed to realise the truth. I do not love you Edward. You are a brother to me but not my soul mate. I was so overcome with joy that I thought I must be in love because I used to be. However I know now that the feelings I feel for you are no more than sisterly love. I pray that you can forgive me for taking this long to realise and for leading you along. It was never my intention. _

_I remember when I first came here you all said that you would do anything for me. Now I must ask you to for fill that promise. Do not follow me, do not try to find me and do not contact me. In return I will make a promise to you all. You will never see me again unless your lives are on the line._

_Forgive me_

_Bella_

_._

As that I put that note on the front door I left with it what was left of my heart.

_I will always love you Edward_ I whispered as I ran to my car.

In order for them to not follow me I had to lie. I love Edward and I always will, however if he believes i don't then he can move on with his life.

If they ever realise I was lying it will be too late to find me.

I felt the Vanquish purr to life and the next thing I knew I was going as fast as the car could go. In a matter of minutes I was across the boundary line and with that I left my heart and my life.

* * *

ON NO'S,

Bella has gone and done an Edward on us!!!!

hehehehehehehehe


End file.
